


Rainy Days

by cardcaptorjames



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apple Pie, Awkward reader, Baking, Breakfast, Clint is full of, Costumes, Cuddles, First Meetings, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hugging, Kisses, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), bit of swearing, carnivals, clint being a spy, cuddle weather, insecure reader, nosy clint, sad Steve, smirking Natasha, visiting graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardcaptorjames/pseuds/cardcaptorjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meetings amidst raindrops and hidden tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> This one shot was inspired by the start of the rainy season here. Hope you guys like it. :)

"Well the rain's being a bitch tonight." I muttered to myself as I was passing through the park. I was going home from my bookstore. I had to do inventory before going home. When I stepped out of the store it started pouring rain. 

I put my earphones on and started to walk. As I entered the park the rain began to pour harder. I can hear the patter of water on my umbrella. I was thinking about what to eat for dinner when I saw a man sitting on a park bench. 

He was completely drenched. His blond hair was plastered to his head. The leather jacket was wet as well as the white shirt peeking underneath it. As I got closer I saw that he was staring in space deep in thought. He looked lost or something. It tugs my heart to see someone so depressed he didn't mind the rain. I went near him held the umbrella between us. 

He looked up and I saw his deep blue eyes. It was so full of sadness it made me want to hug him and give him a steaming mug of chocolate. "Thank you" he said sadness laced every word. 

I just nodded. He then continued to stare at the ground. "Uhm, I don't think we should just stay here in this rain. You might get sick" I said. "I don't get sick." he said quietly. 

"Well that's what they all say, until they become sick." I said fighting the urge to roll my eyes. Why do men always have to act so stubborn? "You can go if you want." he said simply. "I could but, leaving you here all alone in the rain does not really sit well in my conscience." I said honestly. 

The rain continued to pour as I stood there and he sat in silence. I couldn't just leave him especially with that utterly defeated look on his face. As I stood there looking at him I could help but wonder what is going on with him. I mean did he lose his job? Got his heart broken? Where was his family? I feel like someone should just hug him or something. I'd volunteer but I don't know him. 

After a few minutes of silence and rain he suddenly said "I'm sorry for the trouble." I shook my head and said "It's ok, but we really do need to get out of this deluge. Maybe it would help if you tell a friend what's happening instead of just sitting here in the rain." 

He sighed. He was like a wounded puppy I have to fight a very strong urge to hug this guy. "If it's not too much trouble can I tell you? I know your already hassled by standing in the rain but I think telling someone who doesn't know me will help." He said while looking at me at earnest. How could I said no to that? 

Good thing I was wearing my raincoat so I got to sit beside him holding the umbrella. He turned to me and said "It's a friend of mine, I thought he died before but turns out he was just lost. Recently I saw him again. But at first he could not remember me. We fought and then now he's gone again. I've been trying to find him for over a year now, and the trail's getting colder and colder." he finished with a long suffering sigh. 

You couldn't help but feel sorry for the dude. It's always sad when you lose something or someone. Also seeing this burly dude close to breaking down you can't help but feel sorry for the guy. We sat in silence for a bit, because I actually do not know what to say.

"I honestly don't know what to say to you. But I hope that you find your friend and things would work out." I told him. He looked me straight in the eye. The sadness in his eyes seems to have lessened a bit. He smiled and said "Thanks, and talking about it did help."

"Glad I could help even if just for a bit." I smiled at him. God he was cute. "So would you like to get a cup of hot chocolate, my mom always made me one when I'm sad and it does help, I know a shop that sells the best hot chocolate in town just outside the park." I added.

"Hot chocolate?" he said perking up a bit. "Yup with little marshmallows and everything". He nodded. We stood up and I became a bit awkward since he was so tall I had to extend my arm to hold the umbrella. 

"Let me help you with that." he took the umbrella from my hand and I felt his warm and calloused hands. "Thanks, let's go that way." I pointed to the food shop and we started to walk as the rain poured. 

****************************************** 

"Two cups of hot chocolate please, don't hold back on the marshmallows." I said to Joe the owner. "Sure thing Y/N." he said with a smile, a few moments later he handed me two cups.

"Here you go. Fresh from the pot." I said handing the guy his cup. "Thanks for this." he took the chocolate and sipped carefully. "Thanks for everything." he looked at me with a small smile on his face. It made my heart melt. 

"Don't worry about it." I said fighting off a blush. We sat in silence. "I haven't asked you name yet. I'm Steve by the way." he said smiling holding out his hand. "I'm Y/N, nice to meet you Steve." I shook his hand. I took a sip of my hot chocolate and almost spat it out, it was still too hot. I'm such a spaz. Steve looked amused and chuckled a bit. "Sorry it's not nice to laugh at that." he said looking a bit amused and concerned. 

It feels like my tongue has suffered burns. "No, it's all good." I said trying to sound nonchalant. "So aside from taking pity on a mopey stranger what do you do?" he asked as he took a sip. I'm quite mystified why he is not burned by that scalding drink. 

"I own a bookstore." I said simply. He smiled and said "That's nice; maybe I can go there and buy books and stuff." 

"Sure, but don't expect a discount, we're not friends yet." I said teasingly as I sipped my cup. He laughed. 

As the rain continued to pour we continued to talk about little things, like ice cream, books, pets, more ice cream and other stuff. We even had a refill of the hot chocolate. It was so much fun that I did not realize the time. 

"This stuff is amazing." he said. "I know right, glad you liked it." I said while checking my watch. "Oh gosh is that the time?" I gasped it was close to 11 pm. 

"Sorry I kept you out so late." he said looking a bit guilty. "It's not as if you held me against my will Steve." I said waving his apology off. He is such an adorable person. 

I stood up and said "Well if you ever pass by my bookstore it's beside Shawarma Palace, its called The Yellow brick road." 

"Like in he Wizard of Oz?" he said. "Exactly like the Wizard of Oz." I said as I shouldered my satchel. "Wait your umbrella, it's raining." he said holding out the umbrella. I looked at it and said "You know what, keep it, you need it more than I do. I just live next door from here so I won't get too wet like you." 

"Thanks." he said smiling. I turned around and started to walk when something pulled me back. I was suddenly being hugged by Steve. He was hugging me rather tightly and after a moment of shock I tentatively hugged him back. He was warm and very solid. "I just want to really thank you, your so nice it made me hope that I would find my bestfriend again." he whispered. "No biggie, Steve." I said. 

After a few moments he let go. "Talk to you soon?" I said. "Definitely Y/N, need to work on my reading list." he quirked a smile. I turned around and went on my way home happy amidst the gloomy weather.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy pie moments occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Oh my stars! Thank you for all the Kudos you left and also those who took the time to read my story. You are all awesome. At the request of SinceriouslyAdorable here's chapter 2. I hope you guys like it. Please feel free to leave comments or what not.

Ding!

My oven timer chimed as Ariana Grande sings about how she has one less problem to think about. I put on my mittens and take out my 2 apple pies. So as I let them cool on the counter, I check out my window to see how the weather looks like. It’s still looking rather gloomy outside. I decide to wear my red cape today. It’s nice to add a bit of color on this gloomy weather. I’m planning to sell 1 apple pie at the store. The other one I’ll be giving next door to the Shawarma Palace. They said that anytime I bake I should bring some to them since their customers like it. So if I get up way too early and I bake I make sure I bake 2 sets of whatever I’m making. 

It’s been like 2 weeks and 5 days since I first meet Steve. I know, I know it’s rather pathetic that I’m counting the number of days since we met. He hasn’t come by the bookstore. I’m not sure if he will ever pass by. But I’m hoping that he does. I want to see him again. Not just because I may or may not have developed a crush on a guy who is probably straight as an arrow and I just knew for one day. But I wanted to see how he was doing with the all missing person thing.   
I took a sip of my hot chocolate replaying our first (and probably last) conversations. He makes you feel really special with the way he looks at you when you tell a story. I may be overreacting but feelings are feelings. As I trudged to the memories I have, I walk to the bathroom to take a shower. 

**************************************************

I was walking with my red cape on and my umbrella in hand. I pass by the bench I first saw Steve. I can’t help but half expect that he would be sitting there. I sighed as I focus on the song playing on my iPod. Somewhere over the Rainbow was on. I decided to try (key word try) push Steve out of my mind and just let the day pass just like before. 

I arrived at the Shawarma Palace. “Hey Mr. Jones, I baked apple pie today and I want you to have one.” I said handing him the pie.”  
“Good Morning Y/N, Thanks this would be such a hit again. Your apple pies are the best.” He said smiling as he began cutting the pie.   
“Awww, thanks Mr. Jones.” I said. “Have a nice day Y/N. Remember to smile.” He said. I smiled at him and went to my store. 

**************************************************

 

“Thanks for coming, I hope you come back.” I said as I handed a customer’s purchase of a complete compilation of Jane Austen’s works.   
The bell on my door tinkled again. “Welcome to the Yellow brick road. How can I help you.” I said, a smile plastered to my face. The guy had a cap on and some grimy looking clothes. He looked at me and I saw his blackish eyes. He looked lost, confused and angry. I was instinctively reaching for my taser. I tried to remain calm as he approached. He had a scruff on his face. He was kinda rugged. His hair was long, reaching to the base of his neck. He looked dead tired but for some reason I know he can like punch me in the face. 

“Do you have a newspaper?” he said in a quiet very guarded voice. “No I don’t really sell newspapers here. But you can have mine.” I said holding out the newspaper. He grabbed it from me and his eyes fell on the apple pie. There were 3 slices left.   
“How much for the pie.” He asked. I swallowed a bit getting nervous. As I looked at him, I can’t help but feel scared but worried for him. His eyes were very sad, like I’ve gone through hell and come back sad. “Just take the 2 slices, uhm, it’s on the house.” I said as I packed and gave him 2 slices.

He looked confused at what I did. He nodded and left. I let out a sigh of relief. 

**************************************************

 

It was nearing closing time and surprisingly, today has been very busy. Some of my regulars came in asking for books. Others saw the apple pie and decided to buy one together with a greeting card or a postcard. There was still a piece of pie left. I’m guessing it would be my dessert later for dinner. Looking at the pie I couldn’t help but think about that strange newspaper broody guy. I hope he does not come back because quite frankly I would be very scared for my life if he did. I shook my head and decided not to dwell on it too much. I decided to clean up a bit. I turned the sign to closed and locked the door. I proceeded started checking the shelves at the back. 

There was a tap on the door. I was about to ignore it but it did not stop. Preparing myself for my list of verbal beatdown on people who cannot read the sign I huffed back to the door. Then all my annoyance melted away.There he was standing outside my store. Steve. He was as cute and as tall as ever. 

He was smiling rather sheepishly which was very adorable and holding my umbrella. I waved at him and began unlocking my door. I let him and closed the door. He looked a bit embarrassed. “Sorry Y/N, I know you’re closed but I just had to see you.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. “I saw your closed but the light as on and I wanted to return your umbrella.” He continued staring at the ground. My heart skipped a beat from what he said. “No it’s okay Steve, and you didn’t have to return the umbrella. I gave to you right. In the event you decide to sit out in the rain again.” I said teasingly. He laughed at that. God it was such an awesome laugh.

After that there was an awkward silence. He was looking around the shop. “Uh, nice shop Y/N. “ he said. “Thanks.” I said not knowing what to say next so I fiddled with the computer. “Sorry I was not able to pass by up until now. I had to go out of town for work and just got back earlier this evening.” He began. “When I got home I dropped my bags and went to find your bookshop.” I blushed at that. “You could have waited until tomorrow.” I said. “Well, like I said I wanted to see you and also give you this.” He reached for something inside his jacket pocket. It was a Matryoshka doll. “Oh my, did you go to Russia?” I asked examining the doll. “Yeah and I thought you’d like a souvenir and also this is a way of thanking you for before.” He said looking shy. “You didn’t have to Steve, but thanks this is amazing.” I said placing it in my bag. Silence again.

“Would you like a slice of apple pie?” I asked breaking the ice. He lit up and said “Do I ever. It’s been a really long time since I had apple pie.” He smiled at me. It took every ounce of my will to not melt. “I still have a slice left.” I said taking out a paper plate and a fork from under the counter. “Here.” I pushed the plate towards him. He took a bite and closed his eyes. “This is amazing Y/N, did you bake this?” he asked taking another bite of pie. “Yes, it’s not that fresh though I baked it this morning.” I said smiling. “This really is good.” He said eyes still closed. He was so darn cute. 

Having finished the pie, I put away the plate and fork in the trash. “Thanks for the pie, how much was it?” he asked. I waved my hand “It’s on the house, think of it as a welcome back home gift.” I said. He was smiling at me his eyes bright.   
“You are literally one of the nicest people I’ve met.” He said. Those blue eyes will be the death of me. I looked at the clock and said “I have to go Steve, sorry.” 

“It’s okay, I can come back tomorrow to buy some books. Don’t worry I won’t be asking for a discount.” He said smirking. I laughed. “Even if you ask I won’t be giving one.” I said.  
“May I walk you home?” he asked sounding a bit unsure. “Of course Steve.” I smiled. We walk out of the shop and he helped me lock it down. He was so tall. “I like your cape, makes you look cuter.” He said with a blush on his cheeks. I in turn probably looked like a tomato. “Uhm thanks.” I said awkwardly. We started walking and I was ahead a bit since he does not know where I lived. 

As we were walking in silence, I felt his hand touch mine, as if asking permission if he can hold it. I moved my fingers a bit and looked at him. He smiled and laced his fingers in mine. His hand was calloused but warm and tender. We continued to walk in silence and exchanged a couple of shy smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurities, Shawarma and kisses. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Here's chapter 3. OMG I am simply in awe on the number of people who read this. I never thought I would be writing follow up chapters for this story. Thanks again to all who passed by the story and the people who left Kudos as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

We were walking in silence as we passed the bench where I first saw Steve. I couldn’t help but smile at that memory. I sneaked a glance at him and he was smiling as well. I hope he was thinking the same thing. As we continued to walk I decided to break the silence. There has been something that was bothering me a bit with him.  
Why does he look so familiar? And for a stranger (which usually would be very wary of) I feel so safe with him? I asked him “So Steve, so what do you like do for a living?”  
“I’m a soldier, in a manner of speaking.” He said looking a bit uncomfortable. He looked a bit worried so I said “So that explains why.” Teasingly. “Why, what?” he asked sounding a bit concerned. “Why you’re so tall.” I said smiling. He chuckled at that which made me melt inside. 

“Is that why you were in Russia last time?” I asked. “Yes, I had a mission there and also I found a lead on my friend.” He said. “I’m glad to hear that and also you came home safe.” I said blushing. He squeezed my hand and said “Thanks.”  
We arrived at my apartment building. “Well this is me.” I said pointing at the building. I was standing at the bottom of the stairs. God he was so tall. “Thanks for walking me home.” I said awkwardly. “And also thanks for the doll.”  
“Don’t mention it. Listen Y/N.” he said rubbing the back of his heck. “I was wondering if I can get your number? It’s just that I wanted help on my book list. I could text you to be sure you’re still open and not hassle you when your closing your book shop and also if you wanted to talk. I just got my phone and also if you want to talk…” he said rather quickly and stumbling on some of his words.  
“Okay calm down soldier, no need to get an aneurysm. All you had to do was ask.” I said smiling and getting a calling card from my bag. 

“Thanks Y/N.” He said putting it in his jacket pocket. 

“Text me when you get home.” I said. “I will” Steve answered then he hugged me. Just like the first time he did, he was warm and solid. I can feel my knees get weak. It’s as if nothing can hurt me and I feel like I’m the most special thing in the world. “Goodnight Y/N.” he said kissing my head. I can feel like I’m turning into a tomato again.  
He let go of me and I said “Good night Steve.” as I went up the stairs. 

Suffice to say I went to bed with a smile on my face. 

******************************************************

“That would be $250.” I said as I put the books in a paper bag. “Here you go.” The man said as I handed him the bag. “Thanks for coming.” He smiled and walked out. I sighed heavily. Pretending to be happy can be very tiring.  
Steve has not texted me. It has been a couple of days since he walked me to my apartment. I feel really sad about it. It’s not that I’m obsessing or anything. It’s not like I’ve been checking my phone every 10 minutes. It’s not like I feel my heart skip a beat when I see a message and it’s not like I feel this twinge when I see it’s not him. I sighed again. Maybe he was busy.  
My stomach began to grumble so I decided to have a snack. Being sad makes me really hungry. I decided to order a shawarma and soda from next door. After a few minutes, Mr. Jones arrived.

“Hey Y/N, here you go. 1 shawarma and a big glass of soda.” He said handing me the food. I was about to get my money when he said. “It’s on me.” He said smiling.  
“Mr. Jones, you gotta let me pay for food sometimes.” I said “Well maybe next time you can bring me some of your baked goods and then we can call it even.” He smiled. “Well how can I say no to that? Thanks again this looks delicious.” I said.  
“By the way I’ve been meaning to ask you, did Captain America walk you home the other day?” he asked. I furrowed my forehead. Is he talking about Steve? “No Mr. Jones, it was a… friend. His name is Steve.” I said as I began biting on my shawarma. “I could have sworn it was Capt. America, they did eat at our place when New York was attacked. I could never forget that face.” He said looking deep in thought. I was suddenly hit by a disturbing thought. I choked a bit on the shawarma.  
“Whoa, Y/N you okay?” he said patting my back. After surviving from choking I suddenly realize something. Capt. America’s name is Steve Rogers. I haven’t asked Steve’s last name ever. Oh God. So that’s why I feel so safe and why he looked familiar.  
“  
Well maybe it was someone who looks like him. Y/N I better go lunch hour is coming soon.” Mr. Jones said oblivious to the internal storm happening in my mind. 

************************************  
I was in a daze after that. I didn’t notice if it was busy or not. I was deep in thought. I couldn’t process the thought that the Steve I know is Capt. America. It was just hard to fathom why would he go out of his way to get to know me. Granted I was the one who imposed myself on his rainy day sulk. But he did seek out my bookshop when he returned from Russia.  
I mentally slapped myself. Superheroes do not fall or get interested in people like me. I’m awkward, nerdy and chubby. I do not have any ounce of specialness in me. While he saves people and is very charming. Maybe that’s why he has not texted. He just did not want to have anything to do with me anymore. Maybe I was not that interesting or charming enough.

That made me really depressed. That’s it. I’m going to buy a tub of ice cream later and watch Harry Potter in my PJs. Distracted by my thoughts on my insecurities I didn’t notice my phone ringing.  
I was doing some closing sales count on my books when I heard a tap on the door. I closed the shop a bit early today since I was not really in the mood. Muttering curses, I looked and saw Steve standing outside with a boyish grin on his face. My heart did a tap dance.  
I opened the door. “Hey Y/N, how are you?” he said still smiling. “Fine.” I said turning my back on him and continuing work. I wish he didn’t show up. Sensing my odd behaviour he tried to reach for my hand. I deflected it.  
“Is there something wrong?” he asked looking worried. “Why didn’t you tell me?” I said. “Tell you what?” he asked confused. “That you’re Steve Rogers, that you’re Capt. America?” I said turning to him. His face was blank. “It just didn’t came up.” He said simply. I sighed. “I thought it would be nice to meet someone who just knew me as just Steve. Not as Capt. America.” He said earnestly.  
“Well I’m closed now so did you need to buy anything?” I said trying to fix my bag. I wish to leave now. I can feel my insecurities showing themselves in my mind. “Why are you acting this way?” he asked.  
“Just go Steve, come back tomorrow. We’re open 8 am to 6 pm.” I said. “Y/N why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?” he tried to hug me. I stepped back a bit. “Just, no.” I said. He looked hurt and defeated. Almost like the one time I saw him sitting in the rain.  
I sighed for what felt like the millionth time today. I turned to him and said “Steve, whatever we have now won’t work. You’re a superhero. You need to be friends with people who are special. Not a nerdy, pudgy and awkward person. I don’t have anything special to offer. I’m just me. Plain, simple and sometimes inept person with a weird laugh. So yeah.” I finished my little speech with yet another sigh.  
During my tirade I didn’t notice that he was standing close to me. I saw his wide chest. He lifted my face to force me to look in those blue eyes. “Y/N, what are you saying? “ he said seriously. “You are one of the most special people I have met. You are kind, funny and smart. You make me laugh and hope for things even when it’s bad. Your simple but you have a good heart. Who else would help a stranger soaking in the rain? You are special because when I was drowning, you saved me. You’re like a breath of fresh air.” 

I could have sworn time has stopped and I forgot how to breathe. I was lost in his eyes. “I also like that your very soft and cuddly” he added smiling a bit. His face was so close. I could see his perfect lips. Then it happened. He bent down and our lips met.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Books, first dates and rain again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> I absolutely love you all. Thanks for taking the time to comment, leave a kudos and read this story. I am still surprised by all of this. If I can give you all cookies I would. Here's chapter 4, I hope you all like it. Don't be shy in dropping me a line.

Chapter 4

Fireworks, that’s what I saw as Steve’s lips touched mine. 

Having watched a lot of romantic comedies, you sometimes feel that when the protagonists finally kiss they exaggerate the description of a first kiss. Boy was I proven wrong. I can see fireworks, stars, rockets and maybe even fairy dust.   
I couldn’t have imagined that a kiss would give me of love, wonder and dare I say magic? Since I didn’t really know how to kiss (being my first kiss and all) I just stood there and closed my eyes. After like an eternity we parted and he let go of me and all I could do was blush and look on my feet. Awkwardness started to fill the air. What do you say after that? Do I thank him? Tell him it was awesome? Maybe even tell him he tastes like mint gum?

“I may have been a little to forward.” He said and braving a glance at him he was smiling sheepishly. I smiled shyly, he was so fucking adorable. “No, it’s okay.” I said blushing still trying to avoid his eyes.  
“May I walk you home?” he said trying to peer to my eyes. “Of course, but would you like to give me your book list?” I asked. I needed something concrete to do. My mind was slowly repairing itself from what had happened. There were a million thoughts running in my head. I needed to slow my mind down.

He looked a bit surprised and said “It’s a bit late, we can look through it tomorrow, I bet you’re tired.”   
“Nope, plus hunting books is my specialty.” I smiled at him holding out my hand. He reached for his jacket pocket and handed it to me.   
I stared at the list. I thought it was a book list. “It’s not really a book list but it’s just some of the things people told me to look up.” He said sounding a bit embarrassed. It contained the following.   
1.) I Love Lucy (Television)  
2.) Moon Landing  
3.) Berlin Wall (Up + Down)  
4.) Steve Jobs (Apple)  
5.) Disco  
6.) Thai Food  
7.) Star Wars/Trek  
8.) Nirvana (Band)  
9.) Rocky (Rocky II?)  
10.) Troubleman (Soundtrack) – Done

I giggled a bit. There wasn’t any book title on the list. “Don’t worry, we can work something out. By the way I’m glad you listened to the Troubleman soundtrack. It’s really good.” I smiled looking at him. He was smiling at me. “Yeah I was listening to it a while back though I heard Disco is good to.”

“You heard right. Disco’s awesome. Have you downloaded and listened to some?” I asked. “Yes, my friend helped me with that though I haven’t had the chance to listen to it though.” He said. “Too bad.” I said.   
“Well I have books on the Berlin Wall and Steve Jobs, I’ll just get them. For the others though, you’d have to experience them.” I said starting to walk to the back of the store and brought a couple books. He was looking at it curiously. “Are all those books about the Berlin wall and Steve Jobs?”

“Nope, I decided to add a few more books. Not a lot though. I added Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen and the first 3 books of the Harry Potter series, because there is no way in hell that you should not read Harry Potter. Oh and just for kicks I added Edith Hamilton’s Mythology. I think Thor would get a kick out of Norse Mythology.” I smiled. I handed him the list. He was staring at the Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s stone.  
“This looks like a children’s book?” he said to me with an awkward smile. “By definition it is, but trust me it is awesome.” I said. “If you say so, although I can’t promise that I’d be able to finish them soon. Things are a bit busy.” He said looking a bit guilty.   
I chuckled. “Don’t worry; just promise me you would finish them.” I said putting them into a bag. “How much?” he asked. I shook my head “It’s on the house.” 

“I thought there would be no discounts?” he asked with a bemused smile. “True, but I never said that I’d never give you books.” Trying to sound nonchalant. He gave me another warm smile and I tried not to evaporate.   
“Shall we?” I asked. “C’mon, I better start reading this after I walk you home.” He said looking excited. 

When stepped out of the shop he held my hand like it was the easiest and most natural thing in the world. 

 

****************************************************************

We walked through the park, hands laced together, and we chatted about stuff. We really can’t talk about his work since it’s all top secret so I told some stories about the shop. Like when I first bought the place it was such a mess since it was just after the alien attack. He got all guilty and started to apologize so I cut him off and said “No need for that Caps, it’s not as if you asked the aliens to come or did you?” I said raising my eyebrows. He laughed nervously at that and said “No I didn’t. Caps?”   
“Then good and I thought it just fits you.” I said squeezing his hand. I continued telling him stories about the shop. I didn’t notice that we we’re in front of the apartment.

“Here we are.” He said. I felt a bit disappointed; I had hoped it would last longer. “Thanks for walking me home Steve.” I said. “Listen Y/N, I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me tomorrow?” he asked looking a bit shy and was as adorable as ever.   
I felt giddy and said “Free food? How could I say no.” He chuckled. “Pick you up here at around 6 pm” he asked. “Sure thing, but where are we going?” I asked. “It’s a surprise.” He said smiling mischievously which I thought he could not pull off. It was hella cute.   
“So that’s how it is huh?” I asked. He just continued to smile. “Fine be all mysterious, good night.” I said tip toeing and kissing his cheeks. He looked shocked at what I did and said “Good Night Y/N” as I climbed up my stairs.   
I closed my door and had a smile on my face. 

 

****************************************************************

I was a bundle of nerves. It was almost six pm and I’m standing in front of my mirror. He texted me and said he was on his way. I have changed outfits for like the 10th time already. Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes ft. dam Levine was blaring on the speakers. It was like my first date ever and who would have thought it would be with Capt. America. I settled for my teal jacket and pants. I was wearing a white shirt and a red bowtie. I opted to wear my trusted chucks for shoes. “Well this is the best it’s going to get.” I muttered as I checked myself on the mirror.   
I fidgeted with my hair and saw that it was 6. As if on cue my phone buzzed. Steve was already downstairs. I turned off the speaker and lights and before exiting my room I sighed deeply. 

 

****************************************************************

“You look amazing Y/N.” he said with his blue eyes twinkling with excitement as I went down the stairs. God he was so cute.   
“Thanks, you don’t look too shabby yourself Steve.” I said. To be honest he looked like a movie star. He was wearing a grey button down shirt, black jeans and shoes. He was still using the same leather jacket. He looked really handsome especially leaning on his motorcycle. 

When I reached him he gave me a kiss on the cheek and said “So shall we?” he said getting on the motorcycle. I felt a twinge of nervousness. “Sorry I had to take the bike, I don’t really know how to drive yet.” He admitted as he held out a helmet. There goes my perfect hair. 

“We can take a cab if you want.” He said looking a bit deflated. “No it’s cool. You have a great bike.” I said. In truth I was internally screaming. I put on the helmet and got on the bike. I was thinking of where to hold. “Just grab my waist so that you don’t fall off.” He said as h revved the bike to life. Wait. What. His waist?   
“Uh, sure.” I said as I put my hands on his waist. God this is awkward. He lurched forward and I was forced to hug him. He was going so fast I closed my eyes.

 

****************************************************************

I didn’t realize we arrived at the place. “Y/N, we’re here.” He said. I sighed with relief as I opened my eyes. We were in what looks like a park. There was a table set up under a tree full of lanterns. There was already food on the table and it looked like it was just cooked. There were candles on the table. I got off the bike and took off my helmet.   
“Surprise. Is this alright?” He said sounding unsure and self-conscious. He was rubbing the back of his neck was looking at me shyly. I looked at him smiling. “This is amazing.” He relaxed and smiled. He offered his arm. “Shall we?” I hooked my arm on his and we started to walk to the table. 

He took out the chair for me and helped me to my seat before he sat. There was pasta on the table and also cakes. I also noticed an ice chest filled with drinks. There were even breadsticks.   
“Wow, this is really amazing. You didn’t have to go through all the trouble just to feed me.” I said. “Well it was worth it.” He smiled that knee melting smile again. 

****************************************************************

The pasta was excellent. It was so good I had second helpings. Steve also had more. As we ate we talked all through dinner just to get to know each other better. We talked about our childhood, food, games, things we like, hobbies and movies.   
As we finished eating he shared a slightly disturbing detail. “What do you mean you haven’t seen a Disney movie yet?” I asked shocked. “I was busy and they didn’t have that before in the 1940s.” he said. I keep forgetting he was frozen (no pun intended) for like 70 years. 

“Well we can’t have that. A person should not be without Disney in their life.” I said. “We can watch it on my apartment and-“ I stopped mid-sentence because he was staring at me with an amused smile on his face. “So does that mean I get to have a second date?” he asked his smile still set on his face. 

I blushed really hard. “Uhm, of course. I can cook dinner and stuff.” I said awkwardly. “I would really love that.”   
So we sat there drinking soda and finishing of the pastries looking into each other’s eyes. His eyes we’re so blue you can really get lost in them. He has such expressive eyes it makes your insides feel like jelly. He reached for my hand and said one of the most epic lines I know. 

“You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." 

Oh. My. Stars. He fucking quoted Mr. Darcy. I blushed even harder and said “Oh my God, that’s from Pride and Prejudice. Have you finished it.” I asked. “Yes, I couldn’t sleep and I thought it pretty much sums up what I feel.” He said squeezing my hand.   
“I-uhm really like you too Steve.” I said. That was such a pathetic line. I wish I was more eloquent. But having someone as handsome as Steve Rogers quote Darcy to you tends to short wire your head.   
He smiled and we continued to gaze to each other’s eyes. Then all of a sudden it rained.

Steve was shocked. So what I did I stood up and pulled him up. We started to dance in the rain (although he did step on me a bit few times). We laughed and danced some more. Then he said “Is it okay if I can kiss you again?”   
“Of course, that shouldn’t be even asked and you know that – “ I was cut off by his wet lips pressing into mine. 

As the rain poured we kissed and danced never minding we were drenched.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting, first meetings and cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> Oh my stars! You guys are soooo amazing. I mean close to 1k hits and comments and kudos. I'm very happy and I wish I could hug you all and give out cookies. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please don't hesitate to leave comments or message me. 
> 
> I have a tumblr by the way it's cardcaptorjames.tumblr.com if you guys want to message me there...

Chapter 5

The rain finally stopped, but we were still slow dancing on the park. He was hugging me close and even if I was drenched I didn’t feel any cold. Steve was so warm that it made me feel like I’m front of a fireplace, or maybe even a campfire. I couldn’t help but snuggle just a bit more closer in his chest. And I can tell you his chest is super awesome.  
“Are you cold?” he asked sounding a bit concerned. “Nope. You’re so warm.” I said looking up to him. He was blushing a bit. “I’m glad, wouldn’t want you to be sick because of dancing in the rain.”

“I don’t get sick.” I said trying my best to do an impression of his voice. He chuckled and said "Well that's what they all say, until they become sick." We both laughed at that memory. God he was so adorable. 

“We should head back. The winds picking up.” He said as the wind began to blow. “You’d have to carry me.” I said trying to control my laughter. “Why?” he asked looking confused. “My feet are sore since you kinda stepped on them a few times.” I giggled.

He looked really guilty and said “I’m really sorry Y/N, I don’t really know how to dance and I tried to avoid stepping on you and God I’m such an idiot and – “ he was all panicky so I tiptoed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. That calmed him down. 

“I was only teasing you Steve. You don’t have to say sorry. Maybe next time you won’t step on me.” I said hugging him tighter. He smiled that dorky smile and it made me melt. We just stood there hugging each other. I was fervently wishing that it would not end.

“Shall we go home?” he asked after a few minutes. “Sure thing.” I said. We were holding hands going back to the bike when I said “What about the table and all that stuff?”  
“I’ll take care of it. “ he said. “Are you sure?” I asked. “100%” he said smiling.  
He handed the other helmet. As he revved the engine to life I had a bit of a Carrie Bradshaw moment. I couldn’t help but wonder are all first dates this perfect?

**********************************************

We arrived in front of my apartment building. “Thanks for tonight Steve. I really enjoyed it.” I said as I handed the helmet back. “I’m happy you enjoyed our date.” He said looking sheepish. “Even if it did rain.”

“Well the rain made it more fun.” I said. He blushed at that and said “That was the best part of the date for me.” I added which made him blush even harder.  
We stood there and I was debating if I should let him up my apartment or just say good night. I didn’t really know how this should work. “Do you want dry clothes? I have some really large ones.” I said looking anywhere but him. Oh my stars this is so awkward. 

“No, it’s okay the ride dried me off so I’m all good.” He said smiling. Then I said “Okay, have a safe trip and Good Night. Text me when you get home.” I said as I kissed him on the cheek. I was about to turn around when he pulled me back and kissed me on the lips. I actually felt like I was melting. After a few moments he let go and said “Good night Y/N, I really enjoyed tonight. It’s been such a long time since I felt this happy and content.” He looked really serious when he said it that made me lose my breath.  
“I’m-I am glad.” I managed to stutter out. He smiled again and waved goodbye as he revved his bike again and sped off into the night.  
I went to my apartment probably with a big smile on my face.

**************************************************

“Your glowing Y/N” Mr. Jones said as I entered the Shawarma Palace with 2 boxes of chocolate banana muffins. “Aww Mr. Jones, you flatterer you.” I said smiling at him putting those boxes on the counter. “I baked muffins today. Chocolate banana muffins.” I said opening one of the boxes for Mr. Jones. “You’re the best Y/N.” he said giving me a high five.  
“Capt. America does really bring out the best in people.” He winked at me as he smirked at my blushing face. “Bye Mr. Jones.” I said simply and walked to my store. 

*************************************************************

Steve and I have been texting almost non-stop after that first date. He was really sweet in his texts. He would always say good morning and ask me questions about my day. He even sends me pictures of his room (it was surprisingly neat for a guy), his shield and a sleeping Tony Stark (which I have no idea how he managed to get that).  
My smile never left my face these last few days. Although we haven’t set up a second date yet (he said that they were working hard on something), I was just happy he was really trying his best to keep in touch. 

Today was one of those slow days. I was rereading our text conversations when I heard something odd on the vents. Also I felt like someone was watching me the entire day. I’m not sure why, but I may be just paranoid about it.

It was already 6 pm when I closed the shop. I was doing inventory when I heard something in the vents again. I began to feel really nervous. It was coming from the vent from the second floor of my store. I decided to check it out with a mop in hand. 

God I feel that I’m in one of those horror movies. Although I’m hoping I’m not since people who usually check unusual noises tend to die early on the movie. As I reached the vent in question I pulled up a stool and opened it. It was dark inside, since I didn’t see anything I decided to poke real hard inside. “Ouch! Hey don’t poke too hard.” Someone inside cried out.  
I was surprised because there was a fucking human being inside my fucking vents. Letting out a gasp I found myself losing my balance and began to fall, good thing hands came out of the vents and held me steady. Looking up I saw a face (which added to my shock since human faces are not usually seen poking out of your vents).He had a weathered but very handsome face. His eyes were grayish and he had a blond hair cut really short. I think the term is cropped.  
“So your Caps new squeeze.” He said smirking at me. I wasn’t able to respond since I’m still trying to wrap my mind to that fact that there is a grown man inside my vents.

********************************************************************

After a few moments of shock he helped me down and he went out of the vent.  
“I’m Clint Barton, avenger and all around nice guy.” He said smiling. “Oh so your with Steve. I'm Y/N.” I asked. “Yup Capsicle is working on something and I got curious why he was smiling and being really jolly lately. Found your picture in one of his stuff.” He said nonchalantly as if invading someone’s privacy was trivial. He pulled out a piece of paper. There was a drawing of me laughing. I blushed hard. He laughed. “The Captain was right, you look really cute when you blush.”

“Okay, sorry I poked you with a mop.” I said. “Although you had it coming though, I mean who spies on people in vents?” I added. 

He laughed again. “I wanted to see why the Cap’s all “besotted” as Thor said.” He air quoted besotted. I blushed even harder, so Steve’s been talking about me to the Avengers.  
“Well you look okay to me, by the way do you still have those muffins? I had some when I bought Shawarma and the owner said you made it.” He said looking around the store.  
“I didn’t bake those today, I made cookies though.” I said. He looked excited and saw the tin box on the counter. “Cool. I’ll buy the whole box.” He said getting it. “Do I get a boyfriend’s friend discount? Or maybe an avengers discount?” he asked wagging his eyebrows. 

I laughed at that. “Fine that’s $25.” He gave me a high five and said “Nice one, Steve chose well. You’re my new favorite Y/N” and with that he stepped out of the door.

It was a weird night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles, bed weather and dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> Here's the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. The hair tie was from a head canon I saw in tumblr. I'll post the exact link later. 
> 
> I would also like to thank all those who read the story and left a kudos. Also those people who sent me a comment. I really love you all. As in.

Chapter 6

I was eagerly waiting for this weird night to end. I mean really. I still couldn’t wrap my head around the way I met one of Steve’s friend. I mean who does that (well apparently him). As I tried to pull down the steel door to close the store I couldn’t quite reach it. It was the most annoying part of the whole closing thing. As I readied myself to do a little jump when someone suddenly reached it and pulled it down for me. I was so shocked I blurted out “What the fuck?”

Turning around I saw the broody newspaper guy. He looked surprised at my reaction. He said in a husky tone which sounded like he hasn’t used his own voice for a while, “Sorry.”

There was something different with him. He still has that aura that he can kill me with one punch, but his eyes were somewhat clearer and less confused. Maybe it was because his hair is now tied back with a blue hair tie. He looked more handsome than before. 

“No it’s okay you just like scared the big Jesus out of me.” I said trying to normalize my heart rate. He nodded. “Thanks for helping me pull it down.”I said pointing at the steel door. 

“No problem.” He said simply. We stood there in silence while he stared at me. It was a bit unnerving. “Sorry I’m closed for the day, did you need anything?” I asked. “I’ll just come back tomorrow.” He said simply. “Okay then, by the way you should tie your hair now always. Looks good on you.” I added rather awkwardly. He looked confused on what I said but blushed a bit. He continued to walk away. 

This really is a weird night. 

================================================================

It has been several days since I first met Clint Barton. But after that night he began texting me (I don’t really want to know how he got my number) and in all fairness he was fun to text with. He would always send in corny ass jokes. He would also have incessant pleas for more cookies and baked goods since apparently the whole tower took it from him or something. To which I replied saying that it really depends. He replied with a puppy eyes picture of himself. I just said cute but not cute enough.  
He would also give me updates about Steve since he said that he was still in a mission or something. 

I’m just happy that he is safe and Clint is keeping me informed. Steve does call from time to time just to check in. He sounded tired. I just hope he was not pushing himself too hard. Although this is Capt. America we’re talking about. So I trudged along the days as I wait for Steve to come see me again. I just miss him though. He’s hugs are awesome it really is hard not to miss.   
After a particularly hectic day at the bookstore, I was making dinner and was singing along the GLEE version of the song Gloria.   
You really don't remember, was it something that he said?

All the voices in your head calling, Gloria?  
Gloria, don't you think you're fallin'?  
If everybody wants you, why isn't anybody callin'?  
You don't have to answer

I was singing along as the rained outside. It was raining cats and dogs. I was so relieved that I was able to reach my apartment when the rain began to pour. I didn’t really want to be out there in the middle of that rain. 

I as belting out to the high parts when there was a sudden knock on my door. I was curious who could that be at this time of night. As I look through the peep hole I saw Steve standing there drenched from head to toe. I immediately opened the door.   
“Oh my stars Steve, you’re drenched. What are you doing here?” I asked surprised. He then hugged me and said “Hey Y/N I just really missed you.”

That made me blush so hard I feared an artery has burst. “Oh Steve, you could have waited for tomorrow you know. But I really missed you to Steve.” I said hugging back. I didn’t really care that my PJs were getting wet.   
After a few moments I said “Come in.”He hesitated and said “I’m wet”.

I laughed at that. “I kinda noticed Steve but you can’t just stand there you know.” I said as I turned around him and pushed him inside. He walked inside the living room. 

“I was just making dinner, would you like to join me?” I asked. “I really just wanted to see you and then I’ll be going back to the tower. I don’t want to bother you.” He said looking embarrassed. God he was so adorable. 

“If you think I’m letting you go back out there in this weather then you are mistaken. Just move your wet behind to the bathroom, it’s that first door on the left, and take a shower while I get you some dry clothes and sort out dinner.”I said as I stood in front him with my hands on my waist and put in all the sass I could muster on that particular speech. 

“Uh yes sir.” He said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. He looked so cute. As I was turning back to the kitchen he pulled me back and kissed me. He was so warm even after being drenched and his lips tasted really good. 

He let go of me and said “I really love you Y/N. Thanks for taking care of me.” as he smiled that knee melting smile of his.   
“I love you to Steve. Now be a good boy and just go and take a shower and dry off, the towels at the bathroom.” I said blushing. He went to the bathroom and I went to my room to find something large enough for him. 

======================================================================

 

After what seems like forever, I finally found him a white shirt and jogging pants. I was now debating whether he wore boxers or briefs. Oh God this is so awkward and embarrassing. Should I ask him? How should I ask him? Does he even wear underwear? God I’m such a perv of course he wears underwear. 

I was having this internal debate and may have been really red when I heard the shower stop and after a few moments the door opened and there Steve stood wrapped only in a towel. 

Holy fucking shit he was so gorgeous it’s hard to look at him. His perfect chest, the abs, the arms and just about everything. Oh God he’s staring at me smiling. I should stop ogling at him. But all I can think of was how hot he was. 

“Y/N?” he said with a small smile on his face clearly amused at the different shades of red my face must have shown. Focus Y/N! Focus! I mentally slapped myself. “Yes, right. So I have change of clothes here. Although I didn’t know if you wore boxers or briefs.”I said awkwardly.  
“Boxers for me.” He said so I gave him the change of clothes but tried not to look hard on his nakedness. This is so embarrassing.   
He went back to the bathroom and I sung praises for being taken away from that moment. 

]====================================================

So after that event, I was able to focus on dinner and made Salisbury Steak with mac and cheese. He came out of the bathroom and I told him to sit on the couch. I usually eat at the couch since the TV is right in front of the table.   
I brought the dinner and sat beside him. “Here you go Steve. Hope you like this. I didn’t have time to prepare anything else and I thought you were really hungry and I haven’t –“ I was cut off with a light kiss on my lips. “This looks amazing Y/N. Plus I did just barge in on your apartment.” He said smiling. 

We began to eat. “By the way I met Clint the other day. He was in my vents.”I told him. He choked on a bit of mac and cheese. “He was spying on you?” he asked. “Well the term he used was research.”I told him. He was muttering things and looked really cute. “Don’t worry he was really nice and he kept me informed if your safe or not.”I told him.

“Listen Y/N, I’m really sorry I was not able to keep you informed.” He said looking all guilty. “Steve it’s fine. I know you have this type of life so don’t apologize. I love that your working so hard to protect everyone. So don’t say sorry for doing something good.” I said simply.   
He looked at me smiling and said “I really love you.”  
“I love you to.”I said in return blushing.   
We continued to eat and I said “So I was thinking do you want to watch a movie now? I mean here on the couch.”  
“I’d love to” he said. 

==========================================================================

After eating, he washed the dishes even though I insisted to be the one washing it and we put ourselves back on the couch. “What are we watching?”he asked as the opening credits began.   
“Well since you haven’t watched Disney films yet I was thinking we should watch Frozen. It’s one of my favorites.” I said. He chuckled and said “I bet you have been wanting me see this one since I was in an icicle huh?”  
“Yup plus the songs are really good. Now shush the film is starting” I said as the ice pickers started to sing while getting ice from the North Mountain. 

==========================================================================

Even though I have watched the film like a thousand times it still brings me joy. I love the songs so I kept humming it. Steve was totally entranced. He was enjoying it. While the movie was on I didn’t notice that his arm was now around my shoulders and I was leaning on his chest. God it was such a warm chest. I really like laying there.   
When it had finished we talked about the film and he kept asking me to sing the songs so what I did. “How many times have you seen this?”he asked. I just giggled sheepishly.

==============================================================================

It was rather late. “I should be going Y/N.”he said standing up. “No wait it’s still pouring rain and I was gonna ask you to sleep here just for tonight.”I said not looking at him.   
When I had courage to look at him he looked surprised. “Oh are you sure?”he asked.  
“Yeah I mean your clothes are not dry yet and it’s still pouring rain.”I said. God this is awkward.  
“I can sleep on the couch then.” he said sitting back on the couch. “It’s not really comfortable, you can sleep on the bed with me if you’d like. It really is a big bed.”I said blushing. I feel so forward.   
“Okay then, sure” he said looking just as embarrassed. So I walked to my bedroom as he followed. I’m not really sure if this is all too fast but the last time he called he sounded so tired so I wanted to take care of him. And having him sleep on the couch was not an option.   
We laid in bed as the rain pattered outside. I was turned away from him when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and saw that he was smiling shyly. “I’m not really good at cuddles.”I said. He chuckled and said “So am i.”  
As we gazed in each other’s eyes I finally closed mine and felt safe and warm on my bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast, cooking and drooling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> Sorry if I have not updated lately. I was busy with work. But I have a double feature for you today. I'm posting two chapters. 
> 
> I really cannot believe that people are enjoying my story. What started as a one shot turned in to this. Thank you very much. I love you all so much. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to drop me a line here or on tumblr. :)

Chapter 7

I woke up to something warm embracing me. Then I remembered that Steve spent the night here. Even though I was awake I kept my eyes closed since I wanted to feel his warmth and snuggled just a bit more. Who would have thought that cuddles to feel this good?

When I cracked my eye open I saw that Steve was looking at me with that adorable smile on his face. God I could get used to this. “Good morning Y/N.” he said as he kissed the top of my head. “Good morning Steve. You’re up early.” I said. His eyes are so blue it was really nice to look at. “I usually am awake really early.” He answered. 

“Just as long as you slept well Steve.” I said. “I slept really well since you’re beside me.” He said as he hugged me tighter. That made me blush. “Although, I also wanted to see how you look when you’re sleeping Y/N.” he admitted shyly.   
If this was any other person I may have found it really weird but with him it was rather sweet. While I was trying to control my blushing, my eyes fell on his chest. There was a large wet patch on his shirt. Oh my stars, I have drooled on him while sleeping. I have been metaphorically drooling (especially after the bathroom incident) on him but I didn’t actually want to actually drool on him.

“Oh shit Steve sorry I drooled on you. This is so embarrassing. I should have not hugged you or cuddled. I knew this would happen. I was tired and this is so embarrassing. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to-“ I was babbling when he kissed me on the nose to calm me down. “It’s fine Y/N. You’re really cute when you sleep. You’re like Anna from Frozen.” He said smiling. That made me blush. 

After a few more moments of silence and cuddling I said “I’ll just make breakfast for us.” I tried to get up but he hugged me tighter. “Can we get up later? I just want to hug you more.” He said while putting on his puppy eyes face. Good Lord, I need to avoid looking into those eyes. There so pretty. Y/N! Focus! I mentally slapped myself. 

“As much as I love to Steve, and believe me I want to stay here with you and make a gun for the longest cuddles in the world, I have to open up the bookshop. Plus I think I need to freshen up. I know for a fact that I look like crap in the morning.”I told him.   
He just smiled and said “For the record you look absolutely breathtaking in the morning Y/N.” I blushed hard again. He is so damn sweet. I think I may need to have my body check. This much blushing may not be considered normal anymore. 

“C’mon soldier boy, time for breakfast.” I told him. He sighed all dramatically and let go of me. “Last chance for trying the longest cuddles in the world record.” He said putting on that puppy dog face again. I had to turn my back to avoid looking at those eyes.   
“Nope, time for breakfast.” I just said simply and bolted to the bathroom to freshen up before cooking.

===============================================================================

I was beating the eggs when Steve hugged me from behind. “Smells wonderful Y/N.” he whispered to me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. That was so distracting.  
“Let me just finish these eggs Steve. I’ll bring this over on the couch.” I said trying to ignore the feeling of just turning around and kissing the living daylights out of him. God when did I turn into this pervy?  
“Do you need help?” he asked. “Nope just sit yourself on the couch and relax. I got this.” I said smiling. He let’s go of me and walks to the couch. I fried the eggs and continued cooking up breakfast. 

After I finished cooking breakfast I brought it all to the table in front of the couch so that we can eat. I cooked eggs, bacon, pancakes and some toast. I also made coffee for the both us. “Here you go Steve, let’s dig in.” I said sitting myself beside him.   
“This looks amazing Y/N.” he said as his face lit up with joy. I wondered when was the last time someone cooked breakfast for him. “You’re very welcome Steve, now let’s wolf this down and start our day right.” I said. He grinned like a kid on Christmas day and started to eat. 

As we ate breakfast I remembered the drawing that Clint brought. Ï stood up and went to my bag and returned to my seat. “So Steve, I forgot to mention, Clint brought something really interesting the other day.” I said as I unfurled the folded paper. I couldn’t still help but be amazed by the detail he put on it. He makes me look good even though my laughing face really looks like a hyena’s.

When I showed the drawing he began to turn scarlet. “I didn’t know you can draw and I must say you made me look really good here.” I said. He blushed even more. “I really like the way you laugh. You laugh so genuinely that you can’t help but feel happy. Also, you look better than any drawing really.” He said seriously. It was my turn to blush. 

“Well, uhm, you know.” I said clearly demonstrating my mastery on normal human conversation. He chuckled as we continued to eat breakfast. 

===============================================================================

After breakfast he did the dishes again (even though I have asked him that I should be the one doing it) and went to get a shower. I went to the dryer and pulled out his clothes from last night. It was dry already and I decided to iron them.   
I just finished ironing his pants when he stepped out. I didn’t want to ogle at him again so I quickly gave him his clothes and went inside the bathroom.

I played Take me or Leave me from Rent and sang along it as I showered. I so love this song.   
I stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pink fluffy robe and towel on my head. Steve was already dressed and was sitting on the couch reading one of the books I have. “Hey Steve, I’ll be just a few minutes more. Sorry.” I said.   
“It’s okay, take your time.” He said smiling. So I went to my room and got dressed. 

I went out after 20 minutes and said. “’Shall we go?” I asked. “Sure thing Y/N”. He said smiling. God that smile can melt polar ice caps. “Let me just get something from the kitchen first.” I baked 3 batches of chocolate cookies earlier. I had to keep it a secret since I wanted to give it to him when he left so I carefully carried the 3 boxes and put those in my bag.   
We stepped out of my apartment. He opened the door for me as we did. He really was a gentleman. We went downstairs and he gave me a ride to the bookshop. 

Steve’s bike came to a halt in front of my bookshop. “Thanks for the ride Steve.” I said as I climbed down from the bike. “No problem Y/N, have a good morning.”’ He said as he kissed me lightly. “You to Steve, oh by the way before you go.” I took out the 2 boxes of cookies and gave it to him. “Something for all you guys to munch on.”’ I said.

He looked at the boxes and smiled. “You made us cookies?” he asked looking really happy. “I sure did. Clint’s been bothering me and I wanted you to have something.” I said. He suddenly hugged me and said “You really are one of the best things that happened in my life Y/N.” he said hugging me tighter. “You’re very welcome Steve. I love you.” I said. 

“I love you to so much Y/N” he said giving me a quick kiss on the nose. “I should really go now.” He said. “Go and rest Steve. See you again soon.” I said. “’Definitely.” He answered as he revved up his bike. “Bye Steve, take care.” I said. He gave me a smile and sped off. 

==============================================================================

As I went through my day, I couldn’t help but remember the things that happened. I mean if you had experienced cuddles by Capt. America, you wouldn’t likely forget it easily. He was so warm and you would feel really protected. 

Distracted by my thoughts I didn’t notice that Mr. Jones has brought me lunch. “Hey Y/N, here’s your lunch.” He said. “Oh hi Mr. Jones.” I said looking a bit surprised. “I know that smile Y/N. Did you have a nice night with Capt. America?” he asked while winking at me. 

I blushed. “We just slept Mr. Jones.” I said. He chuckled and went out of the door. 

===============================================================================

The day passed in blur. A couple of my regulars came in today and also I was able to procure a very rare book for a customer of mine. It was a first edition Persuasion by Jane Austen. It was still in mint condition. I’ve been hunting for that baby for months now so I consider it as a win. 

Humming happily to myself I decided to check the shelves for any misplaced books. Most of the people who browse tend to put books back on the wrong rack. As it was quarter to 6 I was scouring the shelves for lost tomes when the bell tinkled. 

“Welcome to the Yellow brick road. How can I help you?” I called out as I went back to my counter. It was the broody newspaper guy. His hair was still tied back and his clothes seemed less grimy. He just nodded and went to the History section of the store.   
After a few minutes he has a book about World War 2. “Just this one then?” I asked. He nodded and looked around the counter. I think he’s looking for something. “I didn’t make any pie today.” I said as I punched the book on my machine. 

“That would be $30.” I said. He took out the money and handed it to me. He gave me another short nod and went to the door. “Thank you for visiting again.” I said. As I returned to the computer to calculate today’s sales I heard a deafening crash.   
My glass door got smashed in. Bits of glass scattered on the floor and the door frame had a bit of a crack. He might have pulled it hard when he was closing it. He was standing outside my door looking shocked and stiff. His eyes were wide with surprise and I saw something stirring inside of him. Like a memory or a dream. He was shaking and he was having trouble breathing. It seems that he was having some sort of panic attack. 

I immediately went to the door (to be honest I was scared because of how strong he was) “Hey, no need to worry. It happens. Just breathe okay breathe.” I said trying to sound calm and motioning with my hands in what I thought would be the universal sign for breathing. 

He was still standing very stiffly. I approached him slowly with my hands raised. “No need to worry about the door. Its fine I was thinking of replacing my door anyway. Just breathe for me. In and then out.” I said. I repeated the act of breathing in front of him. 

He was at least now breathing and he looked like he was out of his daze. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to.” He mumbled. “Like I told you its fine. That door needs replacing anyway.” I said offering a small smile. He looked at me. Eyes full of guilt so I repeated. “Really it’s okay it happens.” I said patting him on the shoulder. He nodded and walked away. 

I went back to the shop and took out my broom to clean up trying to come up with a reason why my door broke down. 

==============================================================================

I called the door repairman and they said that they wouldn’t be able to do anything about it up until Monday. It was a fine Friday morning when I called them. So I decided to just handle it on Monday and open the bookshop then. I texted Mr. Jones about what happened just so he wouldn’t be worried about me. 

I also texted Steve and told him the story. He was relieved that I wasn’t hurt or anything. I also received a text from Clint saying thanks for the cookies and he even sent me a picture of the whole Avengers team fighting over them including Nick Fury. It was so funny.

I was texting my friends when I heard a knock on the door. I looked out and saw that Steve was standing there.  
“Good Morning Y/N” he said smiling. He was holding a bouquet of flowers, Gardenias to be exact. “Hey there Caps, good morning.” I said opening the door and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“These are for you.” He said looking all shy. He was so adorable. “These are awesome. Thanks Caps. Come in.” I said and I went to the kitchen to put the flowers in water. 

“I thought you we’re going to the gym?” I asked. “Well I was thinking if you’d like to go to the carnival with me?” he asked rubbing his hands together. 

“Well since I don’t have to open shop today. Why not? I do love carnivals.” I said. 

“Really?” he asked looking surprised. “Yup, I’m a sucker for rides and cotton candy. Let me just shower and change then we can go.” I said smiling. “Sure.” He said looking somewhat relieved. I went to the bathroom thinking how fun the carnival is going to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carnival fluff!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> This is the second part of the double feature. I hope you guys love it. I'll try to post another chapter after this week.
> 
> Love you all...

Chapter 8

As soon as I was ready we were off. He was getting ready to rev up the bike when I said “Uhm, Steve, is it okay if we just take the bus to the carnival? It’s pretty near and we may have trouble finding a parking spot for your bike.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. “Definitely. Plus, it’s a great way for you to see the things.” I said smiling. “That would be fine.” He answered. 

“Oh by the way, you can wear this cap if you want.” I said as I handed him a baseball cap. He put it on and smiled. I gave him 2 thumbs up. “So how do we get there?” he asked. “The bus stop is over there.” I pointed on the other side of the road. 

I held his hand blushing and said “People say you should hold the hand of your elder when crossing the street.” He chuckled at that. “Old man jokes, really Y/N.” he smiled and added “If you wanted to hold my hand you don’t need to have an excuse you know.” 

I rolled my eyes and pulled him across the road. Reaching the other side I told him “Bus will be here in 5 minutes. We make good time.” I said. “So how’s the door?” he asked. “It’s getting replaced on Monday so don’t worry.” I told him. “How are things in the Tower? Did you have missions lately?”

“I just came back earlier this morning.” He said. I looked at him and said “We could have gone tomorrow you know.” I said. He chuckled and said “But I wanted to see you and also I really wanted to spend more time with you.” 

I blushed but I decided to give him a piece of my mind. “I understand that Steve, but I’m just worried you’re like stretching yourself too much. Yes I know you have some super juice injected in you but that doesn’t mean you would go around tiring yourself and stuff. You should take time to just rest. I worry about you, you know.” I told him. He looked at me and said “So you don’t like it that I came to you right after a mission?”

“Honestly, no because quite frankly I would rather you rest up and have yourself checked first before going anywhere. I know you’re missions are like dangerous so a simple text saying you’re back would be fine. Then you can come see me.”  
He smiled at me and said “I’ll keep that in mind next time.”“Good, last thing I want is for Capt. America to wear himself out. Being as ancient as you are you should take it easy pops.” I said smirking a bit. 

“I’m not that old.” He says faking a hurtful look. He was adorable. 

The bus arrived and we went in. 

================================================================

As we rode the bus I pointed out some touristy spots and he also pointed out some of his old haunts back in the forties. We shared a few more stories about ourselves. He also told me about Bucky, he’s best friend. He told me stories of how he was always getting in to fights and why he joined the military. I shared stories about the time I slammed a big book on a guy in the nuts because he was being an ass to a friend of mine. He laughed at that saying I hope the book survived. I assured him the book did the guy did not. As the sun got brighter we reached the carnival. 

“We’re here.” I said as I jumped down from the bus. Steve followed looking amused at my expression. “What?” I asked. “Uh, you’re just really cute when you’re all excited.” He said blushing and smiling a bit. 

I blushed a bit and said “C’mon the rides, food and games await.” And I pulled him to the entrance booth to get our tickets. 

The carnival was in full swing. Swarms of people have come out today to enjoy the rides, booths and games. The carnival was full of noises, smells and sights. You can practically feel the fun seep through you. I couldn’t help but smile. I looked at Steve and saw that he was smiling as well. I guess he hasn’t been to a carnival in a while. 

‘’What do you want to do first?” he asked. We were walking around to get a feel of the place. Then I saw a dart booth. The prizes were Avengers related. There were toy bows and arrows, a black widow plushie, a mjolnir toy even a captain America shield backpack. I pointed at the booth and said ‘’That one.’’

“Step right up folks. Test your skills and talents on hitting targets. Hit 3 balloons and get a prize!’’ the guy said. I went forward and said ‘’I’d like to try.’’ 

“Sure thing. That would be $2 for 3 darts.” He said. I handed him the money as he gave me the darts. Steve stood beside me and said “I can do this if you want.” 

“Are you doubting my skills?” I asked raising an eyebrow. ‘’No, it’s just that uhm.’’ He said looking embarrassed. ‘’I got this.” I said as I threw one and it hit the balloon with a pop. 

Steve looked surprised. I threw darts 2 and 3 and it hit their marks. “Nice one. Which one would you like kid?” he asked. I pointed on the Capt. America shield backpack and he gave it to me. “Here you go. Thanks for playing.” He said as we walked on.   
“Wow.’’ Steve said looking awestruck. “I told you I got it.” I said smirking. “Where did you learn to throw darts?” he asked. ‘’It’s not really a hobby per se, but I learned it from one of my guy friends in college. I just found it interesting so he taught me.’’ I said. 

‘’You really are surprising Y/N.’’ he said smiling that adorable smile of his. God this man really knows how to make me melt.   
“C’mon Steve, there are a lot more things that await us.’’ I said pulling him excitedly. 

=======================================================================

So we went around the carnival. We tried the rides (I especially loved the roller coaster) and tried the food (Those corndogs were really amazing). We also played a few more booth games. Steve won me a teddy bear (I know it’s cheesy and I told him I’m already good but he insisted) from the game where you hit button with the hammer as hard as you can to make the bell tinkle. I knew from the start he was gonna win and I felt as though it was cheating. 

‘’You really didn’t have to get me the bear Steve.’’ I said as we ate cotton candy while walking. “I know, I just wanted to give you something plus it’s really cute. Like you.’’ He said looking away. I blushed. I mean really. This guy just makes me short wire. There was silence while we were walking (holding hands).

“So how’s everyone at the Tower?” I asked. “They’re all good. Tony’s still being him. Natasha and Clint are off somewhere. Thor’s in Asgard at the moment. Dr. Banner is doing well in his lab.’’ He said. “Did you have any leads on your best friend? Bucky right?” I asked.

“Yeah, we have. They are still verifying the details though.” He said looking a bit sad. I squeezed his hand “Don’t worry you’ll find him.” I said. He looked at me and smiled although his eyes are still filled with worry and sadness. “Thanks Y/N.” 

===================]===================================================

“Hey let’s ride the ferris wheel.” I said. “Sure.” He answered. While we we’re walking towards the ferris wheel I heard his phone ring. We stopped and pulled up his phone. 

“Y/N, I’m sorry but I have to go. Fury wants me in to do a mission.” He said looking a bit annoyed. “It’s fine Steve, you have a job. We can go back.” I said. He shook his head “Nat’s already outside. She’s come to pick me up.”   
“Oh.” I said. This was a bummer. We were having a good time. “I’ll walk out with you.” I said. “Are you sure? You can stay if you want to.” He said looking concerned. “No it’s okay. I just realized that I needed to go home.” I said making an excuse. I added my patented fake cheerful smile. He nodded and we walked to the exit. 

While walking he said “I’m really sorry Y/N, I really wanted to stay the whole day with you.” He looked so sad. I grabbed his hand and said “It’s okay Steve, I understand. You have job and an important one at that so it’s fine you can make it up to me next time.”

====================================================================

He smiled. “I’ll miss you.” He said. “I’ll miss you to pops.” I said playfully. He chuckled. Reaching the exit I saw a black car parked with a beautiful redhead leaning onto it. Natasha Romanoff was there. 

She was so pretty and sexy. She also has that I can kill you with my sneeze type of vibe. She was smiling at us when we reached her. “Hey Steve and you must be Y/N.” she said as she reached out her hand. I took it and gave it a shake “Uh, yes and you must be Nat right?” I asked. “Yup and I heard a lot of things about you.” She said with a smirk. 

“Good things I hope.” I said a bit nervously. She laughed at that and said “Apparently, and I quote, Y/N is one of the best things that happened to me.” She looked at Steve with an evil grin. Steve was blushing hard and muttering things we couldn’t hear. I blushed hard to. “Wow you two are perfect for each other. Clint’s right. You look cute when you blush Y/N.”  
“We should get going Nat. Fury wants us to come in.” Steve said trying to suppress his blush. “We’re still early anyway.” She said. “Thanks for the cookies by the way, it was so delicious. We had to fight each other for them.” 

“You’re welcome .” I said fidgeting with my sweater. “I saw the pictures Clint took.” I added. She chuckled and said “Sorry to take away the fossil. But duty calls and they already picked up your bike it's back at the tower.” She said. 

“Uhm yeah. It’s okay.” I said. “I’ll protect him.” She said smiling at me. “Thanks.” 

“C’mon fossil let’s go. It was nice finally meeting you Y/N. Let’s hang out sometime.” She said with a smirk. “That would be nice.” I answered. “I’ll let you two lovebirds say goodbye.” She said as she went back in the car.

Steve suddenly kissed me and hugged me. “Bye Y/N.” he whispered. “Bye Steve. Stay safe.” I answered back. 

He got in the car and drove off. I walked myself to the bus station and I went home feeling a bit sad and with a longing for a pint of ice cream and rom coms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trolleys, preparations and unexpected visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Sorry if there was such a long time before I updated. I was having trouble writing because of things I had to do in real life and also I had writer's block. Hopefully I will be able to update this story on more regular basis. 
> 
> Thanks for all those who left me comments, kudos and read the story. You guys are awesome. Please don't hesitate to drop me a line here or in tumblr (cardcaptorjames.tumblr.com).
> 
> In this chapter I have added a bit of personal stuff. I just thought it would really fit well to include my parents (God rest their souls) because I really miss them. It's my way of showing my appreciation for them and also my love. I hope that you guys would not mind. 
> 
> Thanks again.

 

     It has been a couple of weeks since that day at the carnival. Steve texts me as often as he can (I received 3 texts) saying that he was fine. The frequency texts didn't really make me feel better. Aside from the fact that I didn't really know if he was safe it was a bit sad that he couldn’t call me. I really miss his voice. The way his Brooklyn accent would sometimes come out. The way his voice just makes me feel loved and safe. I know that he is doing something dangerous. I just pray that he would be safe.

    So every day I wake up I plaster a smile on my face and just go about my business as if there is nothing bothering me. I’d rather not dwell too much on what I was feeling. It is more productive to keep oneself busy in times like this.

    Good thing I was a bit busier than usual since the annual Street Book Sale is coming up. It’s this event we bookshop keepers along my street hold every year to gather more business and remove old stocks from our store rooms.  We drop book prices up to half the original price. To make things more fun the store owners dress up in costumes. Each year the committee head would select a theme and we have to pick which character would we play for the Sale. To avoid having multiple owners dress up the same we draw what would we wear from this old fishbowl. This year it our theme would be Alice in Wonderland. I was really gunning for the Mad Hatter but fate had other plans and I picked out Alice instead.

    So patrons would get to see a chubby Alice. My friend already sent me a costume. She was so excited she made a costume for me and sent it 3 weeks ahead of schedule. It’s standing at the back of the closet for a while now. I feel like cringing whenever I think I would wear it.

 

 

I was just opening my store (the door was already replaced) when a truck parks in front of my shop. After weeks of waiting for my requested books, they finally arrive. After signing the papers I was left with 8 hulking boxes of new books and also some restocks for my shop. It was nice of the delivery guy to leave the cart for me to move the boxes.

So here I was on this fine morning trying to push the cart. It moves a little bit because they are so damn heavy. At this rate I would be able to push it inside the store by lunch time. “Do you need help with that man?” a voice said. Looking up I saw a dark skinned man smiling politely at me. He was tall and well built. Judging from his attire he was probably jogging when he saw how I was struggling.

“Oh uhm, no it’s okay I’m good. I don’t want to bother your run.” I said a bit breathless as I continued to push the cart. “Are you sure?” he asked quirking an eyebrow.

I was able to push the cart but I think I may have stacked them poorly since when I moved a couple of steps one of the boxes fell over. I looked at him and said “Well maybe I could use a bit of help.”

 

* * *

 

 

With the help of this guy (technically he pushed it himself with me awkwardly hovering), the boxes are now tucked away at the back. “Thanks by the way. Sorry for disturbing your run.”I said as I returned to the back of the counter.

“This was still a good workout anyway so no harm done.” He said smiling and waving of my apology. “Oh I’m Y/N. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I said holding out my hand. “Sam Wilson.”He said taking my hand and shaking it. He had a firm grip. Kinda reminds me of Steve. Then something clicked in my mind.  Steve told me he found a new friend before. Helped him out when SHIELD fell.  This must be the guy.

“By the way, do you by any chance know Steve?” I asked. “Good old Captain America?” he asked quirking an eyebrow. “Yes.”

“Yeah, we work together.” He said. “Then you must be Falcon?” I asked. He looked a bit shocked. “Steve told me about you.” I said blushing.

“It’s okay. I actually wanted to meet you Y/N. Steve doesn’t really shut up about you.” He said winking. I blushed hard and bit my lower lip.

“Nat was right. You are cute when you blush.” He said chuckling. I blushed even harder. “Steve also wanted me to check on you. He’s still on a mission although he said he would be done soon.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful at least now I know he’s safe.” I said. “Yeah he’s doing okay. He is Captain America after all.” He said browsing through some books. “I know, but he still can get hurt right. Plus, I think having an enhanced body tends to limit treatments for injuries since metabolic rates may be altered as well as the overall physiology. This would also mean that mainstream treatments and medications may have little or no observable effects at all. Experimenting on treatments without proper testing or data backing it up may lead to further complications. It is understandable that treatments for him may be adjusted, but the risk also increases and I am very worried.” I said being a bit breathless.

He was looking at me with a smile on his face. I blushed. Oh God I just ranted. “Ok first calm down. We got the Captain’s back. Plus he is very strong so don’t worry too much okay?” he said. “Sorry about that I was just worried.”

“I can tell.” He said. I sighed. “Tell you what; let’s grab a beer some time. I can tell fill you in on Steve. I’ll even bring Barton along. He asked me to tell you that he needs to have those muffins again. Key word need.” He added. I chuckled and said “I would like that. Although, I’m going to be busy the next couple of days. Big event coming up that I need to prepare for.”

“I’ll get your number from Barton and text you.” He said. “Sure thing, tell Clint I’ll make him those muffins soon but not in the next few days.” I said. He smiled and said “Will do. I’ll get going then Y/N” he said as he waved at me.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the 2 days before the sale. I’ve already done the entire inventory and printed signs for my shop. The decorations are up and so I can to take it easy today. I decided to not open the shop and visit my parents. I got up a bit early and made an apple pie, some spaghetti and buttered toast. I put them all in a basket. I also took out a picnic mat and a blanket from my cabinet. I filled a thermos with hot chocolate and a big water bottle and put them in the basket as well. I also put in some candles.

After taking a shower and getting dressed wore a Fall out boy shirt and leggings. I decided to wear my oversized Hufflepuff  Quidditch sweater as well and my trusty old boots. It was a chilly Thursday morning when I stepped out of my apartment. I passed by a flower shop and got flowers (dark red roses).

I never did tell Steve about this.  But my parents are dead. They died about 2 years ago. I told him stories about my childhood but I never really broached on the subject of my parents. It was still a bit too painful for me to talk about it. My dad died in December and my mom followed him when April came in. Just four months. My brother and I clung to each other and picked up the pieces of what was left our lives. Forms needed to be signed, things were needed to be decided on and people needed to hear stories about them during the wake. We didn’t really grieve during the wake. I guess we were just feeling it after the burial.

I took the bus and went down the stop. Approaching the gates of the cemetery I can feel my breath hitch a bit. It never got easier even though I’ve lost count on the number of times I’ve come and visited them. I walked briskly along the main road and turned right. As I passed by other graves I can feel the sadness that I have been keeping at bay wash over me.

It was getting a bit difficult to breathe. I arrived at their gravestones. I put the basket down and removed some of the fallen leaves. “Hi Ma and Pa, sorry it’s been a while since I saw you but I’ve been kind of busy. I have flowers.” I said as I put down the flowers between them. I also took out the candles and lit them placing one on each of my parents’ graves.

I took out the picnic mat and blanket and sat down. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer. “So the shop has been good. Been busy lately since we have a big big sale later this weekend. I’m also doing okay. I’m dating someone.” I said blushing. It has been a habit of mine to talk to them and share things that happened to me. We were pretty close when they were alive. I took out my phone and showed them a picture of Steve “So here’s the guy. I think you’ll like him. Aside from being Captain America he is genuinely a very nice guy.” I said.

I continued to tell them stories about Clint and Mr. Joe. It’s my way of coping with them being not here. I know they are watching down on me from heaven and probably be laughing at all the things that has been going on. I continued to tell them little things that happened as well. Like my brother still being an ass. My neighbors being gossipy. I was in the middle of telling them the story of broody newspaper guy when I felt someone standing behind me. I got chills since a.) It was a scary feeling to get when you’re alone in a cemetery b.) I’m deathly afraid of ghosts and c.) I forgot my taser. I slowly turned around and saw none other than Mr. Broodster himself.

I breathed a sigh of relief. “Hey.” I said. He nodded and was looking down on the graves. “Want to sit down with me?” I asked as I patted on the picnic mat. There was a lot of space. Although I barely knew the guy, I felt really safe with him now. Unlike before where I thought he’ll suddenly lash out to me. Though he still looked really confused and lost, I just have this feeling that he really isn’t that dangerous. He was just lost and I guess trying to find himself again.

He nodded and sat down. We sat there in silence for a while. The wind began to pick up a bit and a chilly breeze blew in.  “Here.” I said as I tossed the other half of the blanket over his lap.

There was silence again for a few moments. “Are they your parents?” he suddenly asked. His voice sounded gritty. “Yes, best parents in the world.” I nodded. I took out the thermos and poured some in a cup. “It’s hot chocolate.” I muttered holding out the cup. He looked at me really weirdly but thankfully he took the cup and sipped the drink.

I took out the spaghetti, toast and pie. “Would you like some?” I asked. “I ate already.” He muttered. “I doubt you eat properly, you kinda look like crap.” I said. He’s skin is sallow and dry. He really does look unhealthy. “I’m fine.” He says his voice rising a bit as if to prove a point. I am suppressing all my might to roll my eyes. “You need to eat food. Like real clean food.” I said. He did not say anything.

“Why are you being kind to me? I destroyed your door and stole your newspaper.” He said looking at me with those tired blue eyes. “My mom always said that people who are lost needs little acts of kindness.” I said. He looked confused. “Look, I’m not trying to force you or anything. I just thought that you might need a friend right now or maybe just someone to talk to. You could also use some food. Plus I gave you the newspaper, you did not steal it.” I added.

He shrugged and said “Okay.” I gave him some spaghetti and toast. We ate and drank in silence. When I took out the pie a sudden smile came to his face. It was just a fraction of a smile really and it was gone as fast as it came but you could see his face light up a bit.  


“Missed my pie huh?” I asked. He looked at me and nodded. I gave him a slice and I took one and continued to eat.

He wolfed down most of the pie I made (I didn’t mind though). He let out a burp after that and the look of surprise on his face was priceless. It was like he was not used to hearing that sound. I giggled a bit and he looked at me. I immediately said “Sorry.” He just shrugged.

“By the way what’s your name?” I asked as I was putting the plates back inside the basket. He was silent still looking at my parents’ grave. “You don’t have to tell me. That’s fine.” I said.

After a few more moments of silence he mutters “John”

“I’m Y/N.” I said. He nodded and then stood up. “I have to go.” He said. I nodded and he left. I hope he has a home to return to. After spending a few more hours I packed up and went home. The following days was going to be real hectic.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alice" meets 2 more avengers as the Street Sale begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Here's a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I promise Steve would appear on the next chapter. 
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> 1.) (I should have done this sooner) This is un-betaed  
> 2.) I do not own the awesomeness that is the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Disney.  
> 3.) The image is from http://static.zerochan.net/Ciel.Phantomhive.full.1344579.jpg
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments or just drop me a line. I love all of you! 
> 
> (cardcaptorjames.tumblr.com)

Chapter 10

It was a cool Friday afternoon when I was coming home from the grocery store. I didn’t open my shop today since we would be open in the weekends so I took another day off. I decided to do some grocery shopping to replenish my stocks.

Humming to myself I unlocked my door and entered my apartment then went straight to the kitchen.  Before sorting out the groceries, I took out my phone and looked for the “Mundane chores working songs” album. Finding it I was scrolling down to find a very specific song. After finding it I placed my phone on the speakers on top of the fridge and pressed play. I started to sing along.

_7 AM, the usual morning lineup_ __  
Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up  
Sweep again and by then it's like 7:15

 

I took out all the frozen meat first and put them on the freezer. Next I took out the eggs and carefully put them on the fridge’s egg section. I took out all the vegetables and fruits and put them at the bottom of the fridge inside the veggie box. I continued to sing along.  
  
_And so I'll read a book_ __  
Or maybe two or three  
I'll add a few new paintings  
To my gallery  
  
_I'll play guitar and knit_  
And cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?  


I pulled out the jug of orange juice and also some soda cans and popped it in the fridge. After that I pulled out the milk carton and the bags of chocolate chips I bought (buy two bags get 1 free which was a hard bargain to miss) and have them join the drinks inside. I also pulled out the butter and the cream cheese and a jar of Nutella in the fridge.

  
_Then, after lunch, it's puzzles and darts and baking_  
Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess  
Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress

_And I'll reread the books_ __  
If I have time to spare  
I'll paint the walls some more  
I'm sure there's room somewhere

 

I took out the bags of sugar (white and brown), salt and flour with some chocolate powder and put them in the kitchen cabinets. There were also bags of baking powder and baking soda, some chocolate chips and sprinkles. I also bought a lot confectioner’s sugar. I was planning on making 2 pies and a lot of cookies for tomorrow’s sale. There was also some cinnamon and honey which I got for a pretty cool price . There was also a bottle of ketchup, soy sauce and vinegar stocked on top. I put the 2 big boxes of Koko Krunch in there. I also put up some other stuff from bag. I folded the bags and put it in the drawer for unused bags to be used at some sort of future occurrence. Seeing as I’m done I took the spatula of it’s hinge and made it into my very own mic as the song went to my favorite parts.  


  
_And I'll reread the books_  
If I have time to spare  
I'll paint the walls some more  
I'm sure there's room somewhere  
  
And then I'll brush and brush  
And brush and brush my hair  
Stuck in the same place I've always been

I literally pranced from the kitchen to the living room mimicking Rapunzel spreading out her hair in Tangled as I continued to belt out to the song.  


  
_And I'll keep wanderin' and wanderin'_  
And wanderin' and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?  
  
  


Suddenly I heard a cool voice say “Now I see why Steve likes you.” Turning towards the couch I saw Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow aka Assassin extraordinaire aka Natasha I can kill you with a paper clip Romanoff sitting nonchalantly with her legs crossed. I let out a squeak (yes like a mouse) when I saw her.

 

She smiled at me. Well I think it was a cross between a smile and a smirk. A smirkle? I gave her a rather fearful smile. “Hi Ms. Natasha.” I said awkwardly. “Just Nat, Y/N.” she stood up and walked towards me. I involuntarily took a bit of a step back. She chuckled “No need to get scared I’m not here to hurt you.”

 

I breathed a bit. “Okay but how did you get in?” I asked confused how the heck did she get in the room when I locked the everything earlier (don’t want a repeat of that 2009 incident). She pointed at the kitchen window and said “You should really work on the locks of your window.” She said. “You picked the lock on my window?” I asked. She looked amused at my question “If you can call those locks. I had them unlocked in 10 seconds.”

 

“So how long have you been in here?” I asked. “About an hour.” She said as she started looking around the living room. “Oh.” Was the only thing I said since I’m still processing what was happening.

 

“Steve asked me to drop by and check on you. He’s still on a mission but should be wrapping it up soon. And I also thought we could hang out.” She said as she was looking through my bookcase. It was not a question it was more like a statement. “Do you have something to do tonight?” she asked. “Well the Street Sale is tomorrow but I had everything ready since Wednesday. I do have to sleep early though since I have a lot of baking to do early tomorrow for the Sale.” I said. “Is Steve alright?” I asked. “He’s fine Y/N no need to worry. The mission just took a bit of time to finish.” She said as she picked up my tattered copy of the Little Prince.

 

I breathe a sigh of relief, waiting for news was always the hardest part of the whole waiting thing. She looked at me smiling. “I’m happy he’s okay.” I said. She nodded.

 

 “You read a lot?” she asked. “Uhm yeah.” I answered nervously as she walked around the living room. I feel like I was being interrogated for a crime. “So this Street Sale tomorrow is that an annual thing?” she asked. “Yes, all the bookshop owners on our street hold this annual Sale and we dress up in costume and stuff just to make it more fun.” I said.

 

“Is that why there’s an Alice costume inside your closet?” she asked looking amused. I blushed “You were in my room?” I said sounding a bit shocked. She just waved it off and smiled. What is it with these guys and all the snooping? Then it hit me. Well they were spies. I mean sometimes when one of my friends has a new guy or girl I often wish that I have the ability to spy on the newbie just to see if there was any hidden details that my friend needed to know.

 

“And to answer your question yes, I got the part of playing Alice for 2 days.” I said. She nodded and I can see that she was thinking of something really amusing as her features looked way too happy at the thought. “You guys are welcome to see me tomorrow if you want. I’ll be baking myself silly tomorrow anyway and I promise to save you guys a box of cookies.” I added.

“We’ll see tomorrow. If not I’ll have someone get those cookies from you. We do love them.” She said.

“Oh sorry, where are my manners. My Ma would totally be mad at me. Would you like a drink? I have some strawberry scones left from earlier of you’d like.” I said.

 

She smiled and looked at her phone. “It’s okay it’s best that I get going anyway. I was hoping we can hang out today but since your busy we’ll just pass by tomorrow and we can hang out some other time.” She said going to the door.

 

“Oh okay, are you sure? I can make us tea and it is a bit early.” I asked. “Yes Y/N, just rest up and I know your gonna have a full day tomorrow.” She said smiling like she was cooking up one a grand master plans.

 

“Okay, uhm wait here.” I said going to the kitchen and finding the box of scones I gave it to Natasha. “Here something to nibble on your way back, it’s those scones I offered earlier.” I said giving her the box. She looked at the box and then looked at me amused. “Steve was right, you are just one of the sweetest people on the world.” I blushed as she waved goodbye and stepped out of my apartment using the front door.

 

* * *

 

 

 It was a fine Saturday morning. The sun was on the verge of rising. I was currently checking what I look like wearing this Alice costume. It had way too much frill in my humble opinion. Good thing my friend made shorts instead of a skirt. That would have been too much for me.

 

 

I sighed as I looked at myself. I do look really chubby in this getup. Good thing I had lace up boots to match the stockings my friend sent me. I sighed again and put the headband on (yes there is a matching headband to match the costume my friend was very thorough about it) and also my trench coat (to hide a fact that I was wearing this to the public for as long as possible). I stepped out of my bedroom and went to the kitchen to:

 a.) double check that window lock (it was locked) and

b.) gather up the Nutella cookies, choco chip muffins and the 2 apple pies I made for today.

 

I put them all in this big basket and put it on a stroller (one of the most useful things my Ma left me). I pulled the stroller and shouldered my satchel. I stepped out of the door and walked trying to calm my nerves as the first day of the Sale started.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Mr. Joe, good morning.” I called out as I entered his restaurant. “Good Morning Y/N, cool headband.” He said smiling at me looking smug. I rolled my eyes and took a box out from the stroller “Here I made muffins.” I said as I gave him the box. “Thanks I’m gonna have to stop myself from eating all of these. It smells really good Y/N” He said.

 

“Well I better open the store. Today’s going to be really busy.” I told him. “Oh yeah, it’s the Street Sale today huh.” He said placing the muffins by the register. “Yeah and today patrons will get to see a chubby Alice.” I said as I adjusted the strap of my satchel again. “I know you’ll look cute in that costume. I’ll pass by later and have a photo op. Will you need help with your customers later?” he asked. “Thanks Mr. Joe but I think I’m good.”

 

“Good luck Y/N” he said.

 

I walked out to the cool Saturday air and walked towards my shop. The sun was rising and a swirl of brilliant colors painted the sky. Today was going to be a good day.

 

I reached my bookshop and I opened the door. Once in I locked it again since it was not opening time yet and proceeded to turn on the A/C as well as the lights. I left the stroller behind the counter and went straight to the back. I removed my trench coat and smoothed out my costume.

 

I went to the counter in my full Alice getup and started plating up my desserts. After organizing and fixing some last minute stuff I plugged in my phone to the speakers and turned the music on. It was Arianna Grande singing how to break free blaring all over my shop.

 

I looked outside there were some people milling about in front maybe waiting for me to open already. I took a deep breath and went to turn the sign to OPEN to start the day.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a really good turn out this year. There were a lot of people inside the shop browsing through the books on display. It was a bit hectic as I ran around the shop helping out customers and going back to the counter. It was a lot of work but I was really enjoying it. The way people looked so accomplished when they find the book they want with the price they hoped for was utterly a delight to look at.

 

Most of my regulars came by and I was able to catch up a bit with them. They were really happy with the things on sale today. Some of the people even asked for a picture of me in my costume. They really enjoyed the owners all dressed up.

 

It was almost noon as the people continued to trickle in the shop. I was speaking to Dr. Cox about the medical books he needed when there was a sudden sound of a siren outside of my shop. All of a sudden there was a sort of explosion on the vent on top and Clint Barton came out and did a somersault landing in the middle of the crowd.

 

I was shocked, confused then angry since my vents exploded. “Everybody! This is a level 14 security alert. There are mutant bats the size of the Hulk that are currently hatching underneath the floor. We’re talking about big ass mutant vampire bats here people. Now move!” he said gesturing to the door.

 

A kid raised his hand and said hesitantly “But bats don’t hatch? There mammals and the only mammal I know that hatches are echidnas.”

 

“Kid that’s why they are mutant. Now do you want all your blood sucked up?” Clint added

 

I reddened and gasped “What the hell are-“ I said indignantly when Clint “I will kill later” Barton interrupted “So everybody move out of the bookshop while we eradicate the bats” he said gesturing towards the door. Two figures came in.

 

Nat came in the door wearing her skin tight suit with batons at the ready and a fully armored Iron Man joined her. I gaped at the 2 avengers that came in as the people crowded out. I guess what Clint shouted was true since most of the freaking Avengers came in. I started to join the crowd out when Tony Stark blocked my path and said “Ah ah ah! Not you, the beloved one Capsicle. You’re staying here for a bit.” He said. “What? I thought you guys..-” I asked confusedly as the last customer went out Nat kicked the door closed and lowered the blinds. She was smirking.

 

Clint started laughing so hard he was clutching his side. “That was the biggest load of bullshit I have ever spouted in my life and they actually believed it.”  He said in between his laughs as he made his way to the counter. “Wow you made a lot of goodies today.”

 

I threw my headband at him and said “I will end you like a cheesecake if you touch them Barton I swear.” I said fuming. “So there are no mutant bats under my building?” I asked. Nat chuckled “No Y/N.”

 

I just shrugged. “Why would you do that?” I asked. “I wanted to meet you and of course the Caps returning today we wanted to surprise him. And finally I get to meet the person who has stolen a 96 y/o virgin’s affection.” Tony Stark added as he smoothly winds his arm around my shoulder.

 

“Uhm…yeah and I uhm Nice to meet you to Mr. Stark.” I said awkwardly. He chuckled and said “Just Tony or Mr. Handsome. And you were right Nat this would get the Cap’s flagpole up. Isn’t he the cutest thing.” He said gesturing at my costume.

 

I blushed hard. “And he turns red to. You and Cap will have soooo much fun together.” He continued. “C’mon Tony we have to go. Steve will probably be at the Tower in a few minutes. Let’s get him there.” Nat said as she pried Tony’s arm from my shoulders.

 

“By the way we should bring all of this stuff. It’s amazing.” Clint said munching on a cookie. Grabbing a newspaper I whacked him. “I told you not to touch them Angry Bird.” Clint groaned.

 

“Well since we closed your shop and your cookies are amazing do you take a Starkcard? I’ll be buying everything.” Tony asked smiling. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day with the Avengers Y/N and Steve cuddle. Y/N didn't expect his family to barge in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> First of I'd really like to apologize for the late update. I lost the original chapter 11 when my laptop died. So it took a while to gather all the data. Also I had a bit of a writer's block on this one to. Lastly, I had to redo everything from scratch. I promise to update as frequently as possible for this story. 
> 
> I'd also like to thank all the people who read and kudos my work. It really warms my heart. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this one. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to message me here or on my tumblr account. cardcaptorjames.tumblr.com
> 
> Also reviews and kudos are encouraged. 
> 
> Thanks.

Chapter 11

 

“Y/N I hope you didn’t mind Tony and the others barging in to your shop. They can be very grating.” Steve said as he played with my hair. We were currently at my couch just cuddling. It was a little after 9 when we came back from meeting the Avengers.

 

“Nah it’s all good. They’re really nice. A little rambunctious but I love spending time with them.” I said as I snuggled to his chest. “I’m glad you like them.” He said letting out a content sigh. It was really fun spending the day with he Avengers. I mean at first they were really intimidating but they were actually really nice. Well Tony and Clint won’t stop sniping at each other and of course teasing me and Steve but all in all it was a good day.

 

Apparently it was movie day at the tower so we all settled around the biggest flat screen TV I have ever seen in my life. We binge watched the original Star Wars Trilogy since Tony and the others had very strong opinions about the prequels.

 

“Are you going to have the sale tomorrow?” he asked as he continued to play with my hair. “Well technically it’s all Tony’s books now. So I won’t open shop tomorrow but I would need to box them all up.” I replied closing my eyes feeling Steve’s breathing and heartbeat. “Do you need help with those doll?” he said. “Doll?” I asked curiously looking up. I see him turn red and he looked awkwardly away. “I just uhm..” he stammered. I kissed the tip of his nose and smiled. “You can call me Doll if you’d like.” I said smiling at him. “Didn’t you just return from a mission?” I asked. “I’m fine Y/N. I just want to spend time with you.” He said looking at me with those blue eyes. “I know but I wouldn’t want you to be injured or something.” I said. He kissed the top of my head “I’m all good especially when I’m with you.”

 

That made me blush so I playfully slapped his chest “You’re so full of sap. But I missed you.” I gave him a peck on his lips. He then pulled me closer kissing me full on the lips. Steve was an awesome kisser. Granted I didn’t really have experience, I can’t help it but feel like a jelly in his arms. As we continued to make out his hand was suddenly pulling the hem of my shirt. I broke from the kiss still feeling elated my face red as a tomato. “Steve.” I say breathily as I lightly push him back. “I uhm..” I was struggling to find the words to say.

 

Steve just smiled and said “It’s fine Y/N, let’s go to bed? I think we have a big day tomorrow.” I just nodded and as I began to stand up he suddenly carried me bridal style towards my room earning him another playful slap and a squeak from me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I could hear my alarm clock scream. I felt a bit cold which was surprising since Steve was always so warm. I tried to feel his side of the bed but no one seems to be there. “Uncle Y/N?” a small familiar voice called out shyly. I cracked an eye open and a smile spread across my face. “Ben Good morning sweetie!” I say smiling at him and getting up from bed hugging him. “What are you doing here? Who’s with you?” I asked as he pulled me out of the room. “Mom and dad and Gwen is here. Dad said we should help you at the bookshop.” He said smiling. As we stepped out of the room I saw Steve was listening to Ben’s twin Gwen. She was currently sitting on his lap . She was talking a mile a minute complete with big hand gestures. Although they are twins they couldn’t be more different. Ben was rather shy and tends to keep to himself while Gwen loves to socialize and talk to people.

Gwen suddenly turned around saw me with Ben. “Uncle Y/N!” she squealed and darted from his lap to go to me. “Gwen how’s my little princess?” I said as I gave her a hug. “I’m really happy to see you Uncle. I missed you.” She said grinning. “I missed you to munchkin.” I grinned at her. I looked up and saw Steve smiling at me. “So I guess you’ve met my nephew and niece.” I said smiling. “He told me he was your boyfriend is that true?” Gwen piped out as she held my hand. “Uhm well yeah.” I said blushing.

 

“And when were you planning to tell us about him?” a new voice asked. “Mom.” The kids said simultaneously and went to her. “Hi Sera.” I said awkwardly as I looked up to her. She was wearing the dress I got her last year and was currently raising an eyebrow. “Uh, Steve, this is Seraphina, my sister in law. Sera this is Steve my boyfriend.” I said gesturing awkwardly as Steve stood up and shook her hand “Ma’am.” He smiled at her. She gave him a smile and said “Wow how very polite.” And she winked at me. I groaned a bit. I was hoping that my brother was not here. I am not mentally prepared for them to meet personally. I did mention to him I was seeing someone. And then of course fate had other plans.

 

“So you’re the boyfriend huh?” Matt entered the room with narrowed eyes silently appraising Steve. Steve smiled and blushed a bit. “Yeah, I’m Ste-“ he said but was interrupted by my brother “Steve yeah I know. Y/N told me about you.” He extended his hand Steve shook it. I glared at him for being an ass.

As we all stood their awkwardly. Sera giggled and said one of the most epic saves of all time. “I made breakfast, let’s go dig in.” She smiled at all of us and winked at me.

 

This is going to be a long day.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera finds out more about Steve. Steve helps at the shop but has to leave suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm really sorry. I was feeling a bit lost lately but I'm good now. Once again thank you for all those to who bookmarked this fic, the people who left a kudos and generally reading it. 
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> 1.) This is un-betaed  
> 2.) I do not own the awesomeness that is the Marvel Cinematic Universe

Chapter 12

 

“So. The boyfriend stayed overnight?” Sera teased as we were washing the dishes. I blushed deeply and looked away a bit. It was a very awkward breakfast as we all ate. Gwen was the one mostly talking. Ben joined in from time to time. Steve smiled and was laughing as Gwen talked and joked. Sera was looking at Matt and she was trying very hard not to giggle at Matt’s face. Matt looked at Steve suspiciously as he ate his waffles.

 

“Yeah, I asked him to stay since he just came in from his job.” I murmured as I placed a plate on the rack. “So did you guys.. you know.” She looked at me smiling wickedly as she made a lewd gesture. “Sera! You can’t just ask people if you know.” I said embarrassed as I blushed. “I’m guessing that’s a no then. We’re family Y/N. It’s the family’s job to ask awkward and deeply invasive questions.” She smirked as she said it with a serious tone. I grumbled a bit.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where does he work?” she asked. I sighed and decided to just tell her “He’s Captain America Sera. Steve Rogers.” I said looking at her. There was a bit of a silence between us. Then she smiled widely and said in a exasperated voice “Wait, you’re dating Capt. Freakin’ America.”

 

I just nodded at her. “How in the world did you meet? I mean you’re very cute Y/N, don’t get me wrong, but I didn’t really think superheroes just waltz up in this part of town. It’s pretty quiet here. I remember you’re brother doing an extensive research about crime rates here and all that. I saw his bulletin board and that PowerPoint presentation he made for you on why you need to live here instead of that other part of the city.” She said giggling at that memory. I cringed when as I remembered how he sat me down for “Well it all started with the rain…” I said and I recounted the whole story to her. She was giggling a lot as I told her what happened. She especially enjoyed the part where I met the Avengers.

 

“So I guess you’re pretty serious about him huh?” she asked. “I really like him Sera. I’ve never felt like this. I mean I know he’s Capt. America and I also like that about him, but I mostly like him as Steve. The way he smiles. The way his eyes light up when I tell him a joke or when he automatically grabs my hand like it’s the most natural thing in the world.” I said looking at her. I was actually a bit shocked at what I said.

 

She looked at me for a 2 whole seconds and gave me a hug. “I’m happy for you Y/N, I really am.” She said as she hugged me. “Thanks, I’m happy you guys are here.” I said as I hugged back. As we hugged each other someone suddenly said. “Hey no fair! I want hugs to.” We turned around and saw that Gwen was pouting a bit and Ben was looking at us expectantly as both were being carried by Steve. Steve had a dopey grin on his face. Gwen and Ben asked to be put down and they ran towards us and we welcomed them into the hug. Matt then appeared and joined us glaring a bit at Steve. Sera then turned to Steve and said “Well are you not gonna join us?” she asked smiling and gestured for him to come. He smiled wider and he hugged us and we were laughing at how we could all fit within his arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

We were now at the bookshop (We took Matt’s car while Steve followed on his bike). So I explained to them that all the books were now sold and we just have them boxed up and be ready for pick up later. “So who bought all of the books?” Matt asked me. “Mr. Stark.” I said simply as I finished packing another box of books sealing it with packaging tape. “Tony Stark? As in Iron Man Tony Stark?” he asked again looking at me with confusion and disbelief. I sighed and said “Yes.”

“Why did he buy all your books? Is he moving in on you? I thought he was with that Pepper Potts?” he asked a third time furrowing his eyebrows. Steve was helping in packing the books, the Gwen was really enjoying spending time with him and Ben also was laughing and smiling more than usual. Steve was happily telling them a story I guess by the way they were listening to him as they taped the boxes.

 

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I turned to look at Matt sighing “He is not moving in on me. I’m dating Steve Rogers so he came to the store and bought all my books so that I can spend time with Steve when they came back from a mission.”

 

There was a silence between us as I continued to box the books. “SO wait you’re dating Captain America?” he asked. “Yes I am.” I answered. “When did this-“ he was fuming as Sera said “Matt. Calm yourself before I smack you with a book. I’ll fill you in later. Just let Y/N be and finish that. You’re moving way too slow! We’ll be here all afternoon!” she said looking at Matt with an exasperated expression. Matt just opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water but continued to seal the box he has. She winked at me. I just giggled.

 

After a while we were all done and we sat down on the chairs Steve and I brought up. I asked Joe to deliver some Shawarma and soon all of them were munching down on the food. As we were eating Steve’s phone rang. He stood up and said “Excuse me guys I have to take this.” He smiled [apologetically](https://www.google.com/search?q=apologetically&spell=1&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjvoqPyo83SAhXrhVQKHYIXDlEQvwUIGSgA). Matt made a tutting noise and Sera nudged him with her elbow as Steve stepped out of the room. I just rolled my eyes at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve returned after we just packed the books “Y/N I’m really sorry I just got a call from Nat. We have to go out.” He said looking really disappointed. “It’s fine Steve. Go do your thing. I’ll be here waiting.” I said smiling up to him. He kissed me lightly on the lips and smiled “I love you Y/N.”

 

“I love you too Steve.” I answered back. “Okay, too much dudes.” Matt said looking a bit annoyed.. I didn’t know what happened but we forgot Matt was still there with Sera and the twins smiling. “Bye Steve, take care.” Sera said as she hugged him. The twins hugged him and he embraced the two whispering something in to their ears. Steve gave me one last hug and left.

 

Matt mumbled something and went to the back store. Sera sighed and followed him. Turning to the twins I asked “What did Steve tell you?”

 

They both just smiled and Gwen said “It’s a secret.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restocking is fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> Hope you like this update. Thank you for all those who left a kudos, bookmarked and generally just passing by my story and reading eat. Thank you so much. 
> 
> Disclaimers:
> 
> 1.) This is un-betaed so mistakes are mine  
> 2.) I do not own the awesomeness that is the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> Please don't hesitate to drop me a line here or at tumblr (cardcaptorjames.tumblr.com).

Chapter 13

 

After Steve left the Matt, Sera and the twins helped me finish up packing the books. A little past noon we were able to finish everything and a courier guy came in to pick up all the books and deliver it to Tony. I’m not really sure what he’s gonna do with all those books but I hope he takes care of them. I treated them all to lunch at a nearby diner (Mr. Joe was a bit hurt but I did point out we ate there already).

 

“When will Steve come back?” Ben asked as he ate his fish and chips. “Uhm not sure sweetie. He usually texts me once he’s back.” I answered sipping my chocolate milkshake. Ben nodded and then Gwen asked me a question that made my heart skip a bit. “Should we call him Uncle Steve when we see him again?”

 

Blushing furiously I just smiled awkwardly and said “Well no Gwen. Not yet.” Gwen then added another hard hitting question “But soon yes? He’s really fun to be with and he says he really really loves you.” My eyes began to widen and I choked on my milkshake. Sera laughed and patted my back Matt just scoffed and said “Alright Gwen that’s enough.” He said to her. Gwen sighed and nodded. “Well Gwen maybe you could ask him when he comes back?” Sera said to her patting her hair. “Yeah that’s what I’m gonna do. I’m also going to draw him.” She said smiling brightly. It sounds really nice to know my niece and nephew like him.

 

After our semi-late lunch, we went to my mom and dad’s graves. Ben began cleaning the leaves from the tombstones. Gwen put in the candles as Matt lighted them. We all said a silent prayer as the wind blew. Sera brought a large blanket and took out some snacks as we sat in front of their graves. Ben and Gwen started talking to them and telling them stories about school.

 

“I still miss them a lot.” I said looking at the tombstone. Matt put his arm around my shoulder and Sera held my hand and squeezed it. “I know that, but they’re now in a happy place, it’s a cliché but I think they would be proud of us.” Matt said. “Yeah Y/N you’ll always have us. I promise your mom I’d take care of Matt here since he can’t take care of himself.” She giggled as Matt said “Hey, I can take care of myself just fine.” “Right because what happened to the rice you were trying to cook the other day?” she asked raising an eyebrow. “Oh right. Good point.” Matt smiled. “See. And I also promise to help you out Y/N.” she smiled at me. I hugged them both and when Ben and Gwen saw it they joined in.

 

* * *

 

After spending about half an hour in the cemetery we all went back to my place and they said their goodbyes. Hugging them all I bid them goodbye as they told me to go to their newly renovated house. I said that I’d be glad to come and I might bring Steve. Sera laughed as Matt just shrugged as they went out of my building.

 

I lay on my bed smiling as I recounted the events today. I’m happy my family got to meet Steve and they seem to like him.

* * *

 

It was a few days since Steve left for another mission. He was sending me texts from time to time to tell me he’s okay. I still can’t stop felling worried. I was currently at the bookshop. I had to call all my publishing houses for new stocks since Tony just bought them all. My book orders just came in and boxes upon boxes of books were now piled inside my shop. The delivery guys were kind enough to help me carry them inside. This was going to be a long day so I connected my phone to the speakers at the shop and began playing Show me how you Burlesque by Christina Aguilera. I rolled the sleeves of my Pickachu sweater and began opening up the boxes as the music played.

                As I got lost to the upbeat sounds of the song I began tagging and then refilling my shelves with books. I was dancing a bit as the song played on. I can still remember when mom and dad was alive they would normally they would help restock the shelves after the annual sale. Mom would make cookies and pastries before we go to the shop then we would nibble on it as we shelved books and tag them. It’s both sad and joyful when I remember what we use to do.

                Today I made oatmeal cookies and an apple pie so that I can snack on it later. As the song finished and start on a new one (Ballroom Blitz by Sweet) I turned around and I suddenly saw that someone was standing outside intently looking at the book I just put on the shelf. It took me a moment to recognize him. No doubt it was the same cap and broody expression. I went and opened the door and said “Hi John” waving at him with a smile.

                He seems to wake from a daze and said “I’m sorry I didn’t know you were here. You were closed for a few days.” In his usual gruffy voice. He still had that blue hair tie holding his hair back and he looks like he tried to shave. His eyes were a bit clearer now but still looking lost. “Yeah a buyer bought all my books and now I’m restocking. Did you need anything?” I asked tilting my head a bit. He hesitated a bit but said “Do you need help?”

                I was surprised a bit but gave him a smile “Well alright, if you don’t mind that is.” He just nodded looking a bit grim but somehow lighter than usual. “I actually am done with the shelving of the books. All I have to do now is carry the boxes of books at the back.” I pointed at the boxes on the floor which would be put a store room. He nodded and picked one of the boxes. I did the same and I led him towards the store room. We worked in silence as the music played on. Before I knew it we were done and we were now sitting at the counter. “Thanks for helping me John. Made my work easier.” I smiled at him. He nodded and just looked at the ground. “Hey I made cookies and pie today. Would you like some?” I said trying to break the ice.

                He looked at me and smiled a bit. It was small and I probably just imagined it but it made his face light up. “Yes, please.” He said. “Alright. Just give me a sec.” I said bending inside the counter and pulling out the pie and cookies as well as a tall pitcher of milk. I pulled out some plates and fork and I laid it on the counter. I gave him a slice of pie and open the box of cookies.

                He began to eat as I took a slice of pie as well. He looks happy as he ate the pie. “I really like apples. I only had them a few times before. My mom used to buy us when she had money.” He suddenly said. “Oh I see well apples really are tasty. You can take home the rest to your mother then.” I said offering him the pie. He shook his head and continued to eat the pie. “She is gone.” He said looking sad as if trying to remember her. I just nodded and he continued to eat. After finishing 3 slices and drinking milk he stood up and said “I have to go now.” He said looking at me. “Okay uhm here something for the road.” I said giving him the box of cookies. “Thank you.” He said smiling a bit and walk out of the shop.


End file.
